Sailing the High Seas of Life
by Giraffes4Ever
Summary: Following the lives of the Swallows and Amazons through letters and interactions, mainly following John and his relationship with Nancy. Starts with the return to school after a summer spent on Wildcat Island. Chapter 13 up. I hope to start posting more regularly after exams...
1. Return to the Native Base

**So, I wrote this for my own enjoyment, and then I figured I may as well post it and see whether others liked it or not. I will continue to write this, but if I get positive reviews then I will post it, and if no one bothers to comment, then I shall just keep it to myself...**

**...**

John sighed, gathering all his bags together as the train slid to a stop at the station. Checking Rodger had all his stuff he clambered out of the carriage with a dejected air, and set off up the path towards his school. As he climbed the old steps to the side gate, a dark cloud blotted out the sun, and a thin drizzle of rain started to coat the world in a layer of damp. The tall dark building that had served as a school for John the past few years, and Rodger too, loomed ahead of them, and John's mood sank even lower. The holidays were definitely over.

However a few moments later they had reached the front of the school, and he was being greeted by old friends, and suddenly the new term didn't look like it was going to be so hard after all. Only 12 weeks, and he would be home for Christmas. His attention was pulled back into the present as Jack asked him about his holidays, and all gloomy thoughts were banished as he described their antics that summer, producing fits of laughter from the others as he told them of how Rodger had collapsed the tent in on himself while putting it up, and of Nancy's ideas about how you should cook a hedgehog, which, he added hastily, was something they had only talked about, and had no intention of doing.

The first night passed quickly, and before long John found himself in the dormy, preparing for bed. Grabbing a pen and paper, he quickly scribbled a short note,

_Captain Nancy,_

_Arrived at the native base. All seems well, but food terrible as always. At the moment I think maybe I could eat that hedgehog. Hope you arrived safely, and they haven't laid on the torture yet! Give my love to Peggy, _

_Swallows and Amazons Forever,_

_The Commodore._

He quickly sealed the envelope and scribbled an address, leaving it on a shelf to send the next day, before settling down to sleep.

...

The next few days passed quickly, filled with the rush of new timetables, new forms, new pupils, and more prep than it seemed possible to complete in a short space of time. So it seemed to John barely a day had passed before he received Nancy's response.

_Dear Commodore,_

_Good to hear you arrived safely. Our food wasn't much better than yours, but the natives packed us off with boxes of cake and barrels of lemonade, so we get by. What I miss most is fresh milk every morning, and waking to the sun on canvas, and feeling the sea beneath my feet. I don't mention these things to anyone here, they wouldn't understand, but I know you will._

_Last summer was the best of my life, and though of course an amazon pirate never misses people, that would be a great weakness, I can't wait till we next meet. Counting down the weeks till Christmas occupies my spare time. Peggy sends her love back, to you and Rodger. _

_Swallows and Amazons Forever,_

_Captain Nancy,_

_The Amazon Pirates._

...

Soon four weeks had passed, and many more letters been sent between the two, some short, some long, depending on the time available to write. Both pirate and explorer settled into native life, and although both looked forward constantly to the holidays, they also enjoyed the autumn term at school.

One morning, before school, when the post had just been delivered, Rodger approached John after breakfast waving a letter at him.

"John, Susan's written. You can read the letter when I have, but she say's to ask you if you know what's happened to Peggy. She says,

"_Can you ask John if he has heard from Peg this term, please Rodger? Probably nothing's wrong, but she promised to write, and I haven't heard from her all term, however many letters I send. I know John maintains a regular correspondence to Nancy, and so he might have heard something."_

Then the letter moves on to a hockey match last week. John, do you write to Nance? You've never shown me her letters."

"Yes, but I can't remember her saying anything about Peg… Oh, hang on; I believe she may have done. Come up to my room a sec and I'll see if I can find it. Then you can copy it and send it to Su." **(I am unsure as to when Ransome's books were set, and whether photocopiers were available, so you'll have to just pretend…! The internet seems to think about 1950's for copiers, but this is fanfic, so PRETEND!)**

John asked a Mr Williams, the teacher who was head of his house, for permission to leave the hall and go up to his dormy, and then the boys set off. As they reached John's room he pulled open the door and beckoned Rodger inside, for he had been hanging back, wary of the strict rules applying to entering others dorms uninvited. Curiously he searched the room with his eyes, noting the neatness and cleanliness. Obviously growing up did strange things to your brain. Then he turned his attention back to John, who was pulling a box out from under his bed.

John pulled the box out and put it on the bed next to it, before searching through all the letters he had in it. Finally he found the one he wanted and pulled it out, flicking through it.

"Here we go..." He said to Rodger, then proceeded to read the following.

_Dear Commodore,_

_I write to tell you of the latest antics of my galoot of a sister. One week into returning from school, and already she is in bed with an injury. It seems she was missing home, and Wildcat Island, and being free to do what she liked. One morning she set off with a group of friends for a walk, as we are allowed to, you know, if we promise to be sensible and back in time for breakfast. Well, as she was walking, she came across a massive pine which grows in the school grounds. Looking up at the top branches of this tree, it seems she was reminded of the lighthouse tree back home, and wanted to climb it. When her friends told her it was too high, and she would be stupid to even try and get up it, she laughed, and apparently told them 'If John can climb the tree on Wildcat, I can climb this one.' So you see, it is all your fault. Well, apparently she did quite well at first, and her friends all got to thinking maybe she would make it and be alright. However, they hadn't reckoned on a weak branch, about half way up the tree. Peggy grabbed hold of it, putting all her weight on it as she tried to pull her feet up to a higher position, and the whole lot came down. Surprisingly, the only damage sustained to Peggy was a broken arm, which she commented, when she had come round and was more herself again, 'was probably the trees revenge, as I broke one of his arms'. I wonder whether Peg didn't plan it all along, for she is right as rain, apart from her arm, and she cleverly broke the arm she writes with, so she can't do any work. The teachers here despair of her, but they have to seem supportive and kind towards us because nobody wants the great aunt after them, and even though she is horrid to us, she is also overly protective, and paying our school fees, so we could quite easily go elsewhere. It's good to know she has some uses, other than getting in the way. _Here John turned the page and continued reading the next sheet. _Do you remember..." Here John broke off, reading ahead silently, and Rodger looked at him curiously._

"Do you remember what?" He asked, and John looked up, his face turning a strange shade of red.

"Nothing important. Swallowdale, and how she kept getting in the way. Here, take this sheet and send a copy to Su."

"Right you are. I'll bring you back the original later."

"Okay. Now, we'd better get to classes, else we'll be late."

...

It was a week later when John received a letter from Susan. It read:

_Dear John,_

_Thank you for sending on the information about Peggy. Rodger sent a most interesting message with it. It went like this:_

_Hello Susan, I have attached the document you sent for. John acted most peculiar when he read it. The sheet attached he read aloud, for me to hear what Nancy'd written, but when he turned the page he read three words, 'Do you remember' then broke off abruptly. When I asked him what it said he turned a most interesting shade of scarlet, and responded 'Nothing important. Swallowdale, and how she kept getting in the way." I couldn't make heads or tails of it. _

_You are lucky your younger brother is still quite naive sometimes, otherwise your well kept secret would be out. I wondered how long it would take you to get together, and never suspected you'd already done so! Don't worry, I won't pass it on to anyone, you can trust me. But tell me, when and how? I thought I would have noticed, but obviously not. Seems I don't know my brother as well as I thought I did._

_Please write soon,_

_Susan._

John read through the note a couple of times, then reached for a pen and paper. He would reply now, and get it done. To his surprise he found it quite a relief to be able to talk to someone about how he was feeling, and he found himself feeling pleased that she had worked it out.

_Dear Su,_

_It was good to hear from you. You guessed correct, but I don't know how to answer your question, 'when and how?', as I can't give you a set day, or minute. It sort of grew, out of a friendship, so that neither of us knew we were loving the other until we were right in the middle of doing so. I wish I could give you a better description, but I can't. Try writing to Nance, she might be able to tell you more. Girls understand how to talk of affaires of the heart more than men do. As to knowing me, nobody else has worked it out either, and so far as I am aware, you are the first, other than me and herself, to know about this. So I would say you know me pretty well!_

_I hope your term is going well, and look forward to seeing you at Christmas. Only a few weeks left now._

_Love,_

_John._

Signing it, he put a stamp on it and posted it, before preparing for another day of class.

**...**

**So, there you go. Opinions?**

**Also, I really really need a new title for this fic, and I am open to suggestions. No, I am on my knees _begging _for ideas.**

**I appreciate it,**

**G4E**


	2. All Our Plans Wasted?

**I can't believe the number of positive reviews I recieved for my last chapter. They've spurred me on tremendously, as I didn't expect this story to be very popular. Here is chapter 2.**

**...**

John was surprised to find he had a letter waiting for him at breakfast the next morning. Tearing it open, he recognised his mother's hand writing. Curious, he read her letter.

_Dear John,_

_I received a letter from Mrs Dixon yesterday, containing grave news. It appears her sister fell down the stairs and has broken her arm. Mrs Dixon has taken her in and is nursing her, but this means there is no space for all of us at Dixon's farm, and even if there was, she would be too busy to look after us. So it appears we shall have to spend this Christmas in London, unless we can make alternative arrangements. And no, before you ask, you are not camping on Wildcat. Not in December, however dry and warm it seems._

_I know you will all be disappointed but I expect you all to keep cheerful and not complain. Do not make this any harder than it is already. It is not Mrs Dixon's fault and you are not to blame her._

_I am sorry for disappointing you. Can you please try and explain to Rodger,_

_Much love,_

_Mother_

_(The friendly Native. I know that's what you call me.)_

John read his mothers letter again, then escaped to write hurriedly to Nancy.

_Dear Captain,_

_I have received word from the natives that all our lovely plans for this summer are to be spoiled. It appears we must cut off exploring this winter and delay it till spring. Mrs Dixon's sister has most inconveniently broken her arm, and is now staying with Mrs Dixon, and so we are to spend our hols in London with the natives._

_I must admit, when I heard this I was most fearfully disappointed, and I must confess I almost cried. But I was sitting at breakfast, and everyone was watching, and there must be some way we can meet up over the holidays. Though at the moment I cannot for the life of me see how._

_We need you to come up with one of your ingenious schemes, captain. An Amazon pirate never gives up, and you always find a way round everything. So please, my love, find a way out of this. _

_I wait for your response,_

_The Commodore_

_Swallows and Amazons Forever._

It was a few days before John got a response from Nancy, and he tore it open eagerly.

_John, you chump-headed galoot. What on earth do you mean, postpone it? The answer, if you had but stopped to think about it, is immediately obvious. I have sent a dispatch to my mother instantly and hope to have her response before the week is out. You shall all stay at Beckfoot, if she agrees, and we shall all have a marvellous time._

_Now that is sorted, Peggy has asked me to remind you of our plans to find our own tree this year. She says we shall take Captain Flint with us and set out to chop our own tree. Then we can carry it down and set it up ourselves in our sitting room, and decorate it with lights and baubles. Stop worrying, I'm not letting the natives in London drag you away from me. You're spending Christmas in the lakes, and that's final. Thoughts of Christmas have dragged me through this term, and you're not backing out now. I need to see you. _

_With love,_

_Nancy Blackett,_

_Captain of the Amazon._

John's expression lifted as he read her letter, and a smile crossed his face. Trust Nancy. Now it all relied on the natives sorting it out between them. He replied to Nancy with joy, and both waited eagerly for their parents to inform them of the new plans. It wasn't long before John received another letter from Nancy.

_Dearest Commodore,_

_I am delighted to inform you that as long as your mother accepts our holidays together are secure once more. I have just received a message from my mother. It reads like this:_

_Thank you for informing me of the situation. Living on the other side of the lake I hadn't heard of Mrs Dixon's predicament. I shall write to Mrs Walker immediately and tell her that they must come and stay with us. I know you all had great plans for this holiday and I won't let them be cancelled. Of course, if Mrs Walker doesn't accept my invitation, there is nothing I can do, but I hope she will. You needn't have sounded so annoyed with Mrs Dixon, it isn't her fault her sister broke her arm, and it was very nice of her to take her in. I hope you appreciate that. _

_She then goes on to talk about other things. So now if you end up in London, blame your native, not mine. I was thinking last night about the winter we built the igloo, and I got mumps. Do you remember? I was put in quarantine. That was when we first met the D's. I'm so glad we did. They won't be joining us this holiday; they are staying with their friends on the broads. It's their loss! The Scarab lives in our boathouse until they come back or send someone to claim her. By golly, I can't wait till we can race the Swallow and the Amazon again. I know it is too cold for camping, but surely the natives won't refuse us the ability to sail. It looks like being a mild winter, no snow due this year! So if we cannot visit the North Pole, why shouldn't we take to the seas? We can't spend all our time locked up with the natives, no matter how friendly they are. Besides if we are under their observation the whole time, there'd be no chance for us to slip off, just the two of us. Susan wrote, explaining how she found out. You really were a nitwit, to read out part of one of my letters in front of Rodger. Shouldn't you have checked first, and then read it aloud? It's a good thing I didn't write anything too scandalous! _

_Peggy has apperared to inform me I am being searched for. Apparently I am needed to make up a Hockey team. Me, playing hockey! Can you imagine! I truly have become one of the natives, if they had asked me at the beginning of the term I should have laughed in their faces. Unfortunately it appears the Amazon captain has, according to them, a talent at the detestable sport, and because I am of a competitive nature, I do tend to enjoy our matches. So I shall write soon, and continue to count down to the Christmas hols. _

_See you then,_

_Captain Nancy Blackett,_

_Amazon Chief._

_Swallows and Amazons Forever!_

John read her letter through a second time, relieved at Mrs Blackett's response, and highly amused at the idea of Nancy joining in with the native sports. Grabbing a pen, he scribbled a quick note.

_To the captain of the Amazon,_

_Your mother is a sport. What would we do without these friendly natives? Speaking of such, will Captain Flint be joining us for Christmas? _

_Sorry I don't have time to write much at the moment. I hope you won your game,_

_The Commodore._

_Swallows and Amazons Forever_

Signing it he slipped it into an envelope, posting it straight away so he wouldn't forget.

...

The next day he received a letter from his mother.

_Dear John,_

_I know I've told you this before, but you mustn't spread our business around. If we have nowhere to stay at Christmas, it is no business of the Blackett's. _

_However, I have accepted Mrs Blackett's kind offer, and we shall be spending Christmas by the Lakes, as planned. In future, if you do such a thing again, I may refuse. It really was most rude of you._

The letter then went on to describe arrangements for travelling, and a particularly amusing dinner party she had attended. John read these quickly, but indignantly, then grabbed the nearest sheet of paper and wrote:

_Mother, you really are a beast to accuse me of such things. I didn't invite us to the Blackett's as you seem to assume. When I heard, yes, I was disappointed, and I wrote to Nan to tell her we should have to call off our plan for Christmas. It was she who had the idea of staying with them, and she who followed up the idea by writing to her mother. I can't deny I'm relieved we are not spending the Hols in London, but do you really think I should do anything so vulgar as to invite myself to theirs? _

His mothers response arrived quickly and was brief and apologetic.

_Dear John,_

_I am sorry for what I wrote in my last letter. If what you write is true, you didn't deserve it. I didn't realise you maintained a regular correspondence with Nancy. Apologies again. Don't blame me for leaping to conclusions. In future I shall try to think before blaming you, you are not the headstrong boy you used to be and I need to remember that. Of course it was Nancy, just the sort of thing she'd do._

_Forgive me?_

_The friendly native._

John, pleased at having everything sorted, suddenly remembered that he hadn't told Rodger about the rearranged holiday plans, and sought him out. He found him with a group of friends in the grounds, evidently up to no good, for they all looked up guiltily when he called to Rodger. Rodger broke off from his friends and jogged over to John.

"Hello, John. You don't often seek me out."

"Well, I had some news about the hols, and I thought you probably ought to know about it. I didn't tell you at first as I thought you might be frightfully disappointed, but now it is all sorted, and I believe you shan't mind so much."

"What is it John? Do stop talking in riddles and tell me plainly what has happened."

"Well, Mrs Dixon's sister has broken her arm, so we cannot stay at Dixon's farm these hols."

"What? Well, what are we to do? We aren't going to have to stay in London and be all prim and proper, are we?"

"No, of course not. I told you it was all sorted out. When mother wrote and told me I wrote to Nance, to tell her all our plans were off, and she wrote back instantly declaring we would do no such thing, and must all stay at Beckfoot. Both her mother and ours have agreed, and we are to spend Christmas with the Blackett's this year."

"Oh, how splendid! Well, thanks most awfully for telling me, John."

"Not a problem. I say, what were you up to just now. You all looked frightfully guilty when I yelled your name."

"Nothing too bad, honest John. Peter got a magnificent magnifying glass for his birthday, and as it was sunny we decided to try and see if we could, you know, light a fire with it."

"Well, huddled in that corner you shan't. Best place would be by the boathouse. You're out of the way there, and the sun would be stronger."

"John! I felt sure you would confiscate it, or tell us to stop, or something of that kind."

"I got into enough scrapes at your age to know it was jolly good fun and necessary to survive the native torture. I still should if it wasn't for the pressure put on our year to be splendid role models. That's the problem with being top of the school, Rodger. Enjoy your freedom whilst you can. What are you trying to burn?"

"Just a scrap of paper nobody needs anymore."

"Well, as I said, you won't succeed there. Try the grass by the boathouse, plenty of sun and water if the flame gets out of hand. Just don't destroy the boats, and if anyone asks me, I shall deny all knowledge of this. Have fun."

"Thanks again, John. You're an awful good sport, and the best commodore we could have had. I'll go tell them. See you later." And Rodger ran back across the grass to his friends. John shot a longing look at them, and retreated inside.

...

As Rodger approached his friends they looked up, worried.

"What did he want? They haven't found out about this, have they?"

"He wanted to tell me about some arrangements for the Hols. Oh, and he said we'd never get enough sun here, and to try down by the boathouse. And he'll deny all knowledge of saying that if anyone asks. Not proper for someone at the top of the school to be involved, he said."

"But he reckons the boathouse is a good spot? You know, I think he might be right."

"Of course he's right! Come on, let's go." And the group traipsed off towards the river.

...

At dinner John looked up once or twice to find the appraising eyes of one of Rodger's form on him, which he found extremely disconcerting. Even Jack noticed their attention, leaning over to ask,

"Any idea what's got into your brother's form? They keep looking over at you as if you were a God!"

"I really don't know. He's probably told them some exaggerated tale about something I did in the Hols. We shall never know."

But after the meal he grabbed Rodger and pulled him to one side.

"Did it work?"

"Yes, by the boathouse like you said. Everyone keeps saying what a good sport you are, helping us like that. None of us should have ever thought of that."

Rodger didn't mention it, but he was proud of the praise of his brother, and pleased his friends looked up to him. John saw this in his eyes and smiled.

"I only wish I could have seen it, but it couldn't have been done. Tell your friends Thank you for their praise, but they were the ones to position it to work, not me, I merely pointed them in the right direction."

"Right you are, John. Thanks again. If we can ever repay you, we shall."

"Repay me for what? You needn't bother, it was nothing."

Rodger laughed said goodbye, and left for his next class.

...

**Thanks again, guys, for reading this.**

**A special thanks to:**

**Dracones - For your positive review.**

**constantlearner - For your encouragement.**

**TheThingThatHasNoName - For your admiration and positivity. (Is that a word?)**

**huidinigirl - For adding this story to favourites and giving me positive feedback.**

**Simon C - For being encouraging and supportive.**

**NAYLEV - For adding this story to alert. It's always encouraging to know someone wants to read more...**

**Fergus Mason - For calling it 'Awesome', which I think is probably too strong a word. I have written more, see above chapter!**

**...**

**Thanks to everyone else who has read this and enjoyed it. As you can see, I like recieving reviews... Who doesn't? So please click the little button, if you have a minute to spare to tell me what you think.**

**G4E**


	3. A Train Journey

**Hello! Thank TheThingThatHasNoName For the relatively quick update. His/Her 3 very enthusiastic reviews last night encouraged me to post this one. I'm sorry that it is shorter than the others, but I wanted to post it, and to let him/her know I love his/her rambling reviews, and I would love it if she continued to write long reviews to my fic. Also, I have to thank NAYLEV for his/her review, and I am pleased so many people seem to be responding positively to this story.**

**...**

It was a week or so later, and the last day of term had finally arrived. Lessons were over, homework set, and the building in chaos. Everywhere boys were panicking, searching dorms for forgotten items which had somehow disappeared, although they'd been safe the week before. Presents were dug out of boxes where they'd been hidden, and presented to friends, neatly wrapped, only to be packed in a different case and taken home for unwrapping on Christmas day. From all around came cheerful calls of 'Goodbye, Jim', 'See you next term, Larry', and 'Have a merry Christmas, Philip'. John finished packing his trunk and sat on it hard, trying to do up the clasp. One of his roommates, struggling over the same task, suggested cooperation, and John willingly agreed.

Finally all the bags had been sorted, and carried down to the drive, where they were being collected and shipped off to appropriate places. This arrangement meant that the boys didn't have to manage them on the trains, for which John was grateful. Digging in his pocket he found the letter from his mother and sought ought the section on travelling.

_You are to catch the 12:07 train to __**(Insert appropriate place here) **__where you will find Susan and Titty waiting on the platform under the large clock, their train having arrived about half an hour before yours. If they are not there, it may be there was a delay and you are to wait, under the clock, until they arrive or someone brings news. Then you are to make your way to platform 4, where you will catch either the 13:45 or the 14:02 train to the north. When you arrive at the usual station, the Blackett girls, who break up the day before you do, will meet you, having sailed across in Swallow and Amazon, or rowed, depending on the wind. You are to go with them, some in Swallow, some in Amazon, however you feel it is best to split it. You will sail/row to Beckfoot, where Mrs Blackett and I will be waiting to greet you. Once there we shall unpack your belongings as best we can, and then I am assured there will be a splendid feast._

John was suddenly dragged from his reading by a coughing sound, and looking up he saw Rodger standing in front of him, and a group of boys standing round behind him. Rodger was offering a small wrapped parcel.

Looking round confused he realised that the boys present were all the ones who had been involved in the incident with the magnifying glass, and his heart sank. What could they want now? He looked to Rodger for an explanation, as he had obviously been appointed spokesperson.

"Yes?"

"We... Well... As..." And Rodger looked pleadingly at a boy standing behind him.

The boy stepped forwards, seeming to gain courage.

"After you were so good as to not report us the other day..."

"You weren't doing anything _wrong, _as such."

"But we were. We checked. Lighting fires in any way shape or form is breaking the rules, it says so in the guide we were given at the beginning of the year."

"You read that? Nobody reads them." John looked amused.

"Only to see if we had broken the rules. When we realised we had... Well, we thought we'd not only put ourselves at risk, but you as well, by telling you and following your advice. So we bought you a small present, it's being Christmas and everything. The season of goodwill. Please take it, as a token of our thanks."

He saw the pleading in their eyes and sighed.

"Very well," He smiled at them. "I will take it, though it wasn't necessary. Goodness knows we broke the rules an awful lot when I was your age, and never thought about the consequences. Thank you very much. It's good to know you fellows have kind hearts. You will do well next year, when we leave, at upholding the schools honour." He saw the boys glow with pride at his words, and held back a laugh. "However," He continued, and saw doubt come into their eyes, "Remember to have fun. Above all things, if you don't enjoy something, then you have to find a way to liven it up. Though perhaps setting fire to it isn't the best way." And he smiled at them all. "Have a very merry Christmas, and I look forward to seeing you all back next term."

"Merry Christmas, John." They all chorused cheerfully, and he laughed.

"Come on Rodger, our train leaves in 10 minutes."

And the boys grabbed the small bags they were taking with them on the train and ran like crazy towards the station.

...

It was a little later, once they were safe on the train and had caught their breath, that Rodger next broached the subject.

"Thanks most awfully for accepting the gift. For a minute I thought you wouldn't. We meant well."

"I know you did. I was just... shocked that you thought of doing something like that, when all I did was directed you to the boathouse."

"They all see you as a hero."

"I'd figured... Do you?"

"Nah... Just an annoying older brother."

John reached out and pretended to whack him over the head, Rodger ducked, hit a pile of books which they had stacked on the seat, and everything ended up on the floor, including Rodger and John. By the time they had sorted themselves out the subject was felt to be exhausted, and conversation moved onto the Christmas hols, and whether they'd be allowed to sail to Wildcat, even if they couldn't camp there. Before long they had arrived at their stop, and were climbing off the train and scrambling to find the clock mentioned in Mrs Walker's letter. To John's relief the girls were both there, waiting. The next five minutes were spent in greeting everyone and catching up quickly on main news. Then they set off in search of platform four, and settled themselves in a carriage. Soon Titty and Rodger were gripped in a discussion about Polly's latest antics, and the chaos she had caused over the past term, and Susan was able to talk to John.

"How've you been, this last term?"

"Alright. It's dragged a little, I must admit."

"Anybody else stumbled across your little secret?"

"Not so far as I am aware. You don't...mind, do you?"

"Mind? No! I was expecting it. I always knew you were perfect for each other."

"It's good to have your support."

"I'll stick by you, John. You know that, right?"

"Of course. It's good to hear you say it all the same."

Glancing at Titty and Rodger to check they were still absorbed, Susan commented,

"I wrote to Nancy, she wasn't much more communicative than you."

"She said she'd heard from you. Told me I was a nitwit."

"For what?"

"Reading Rodge one of her letters."

Susan burst out laughing. "You are, especially if she writes... adult... stuff in them."

"Who writes adult stuff?" Asked Titty, curiously, having heard Susan's loud laugh and become intrigued

"No one important." Titty didn't look convinced. "A Friend of a friend's second cousin twice removed." John lied, hoping to stop the questioning.

"What sort of adult stuff?" Persisted Titty.

"The sort you aren't reading." Susan broke in to save John.

"Oh... Like that book Mum found you reading... When she nearly had a heart attack."

Susan blushed and John laughed.

"I remember. Yes, that sort of book. Only Susan didn't realise what was in the book, and some people read it on purpose. Now, that conversation is closed, and we are going to play a game to pass the time. Any suggestions?"

So they passed the time playing the animal game, and I Spy, and then John produced a pack of cards and they played Rummy and other card games, until Susan told them to pack up, as they were nearly at their stop.

**...**

**So, another pointless chapter with no plot... This fic doesn't really have a plot, so if you wanted something with a gripping storyline, you are reading the wrong story. This is more an insight into their lives, though it might possibly develop a plot later, depending on what I feel like doing...**

**Please leave a review,**

**G4E**


	4. Reunited at Last!

**Hello again. I apologise for the delay.**

**...**

Instantly play stopped and the four were scrambling to have everything packed into their bags. Although their trunks had been sent separately, they still had a change of clothes, toothbrushes, flannels, books and other odds and ends to be carried separately in smaller bags. Susan, who had managed to keep her stuff all safely packed up, quickly helped Rodger to fit everything back in his bag, wondering why it had been necessary for him to empty the whole lot out in the first place. Gradually the train slowed to a halt and the four gathered round the door, waiting to climb out and have the holidays finally begin.

The door was swung open and the Amazons faces appeared in the space where it had been.

"Come on you blithering idiots!" Exclaimed Nancy's cheerful voice. "Why are you still on the train? Get out and tell us about your daring escape from the native torture camps."

Laughing the Swallows jumped down from the carriage, and the group set off down the path towards the lake. They walked as a group at first, all talking at once, but Susan, watching Nancy and John, realised they wanted to talk to each other, but because of the presence of the others were keeping their distance. With her never ending reserve of tact, Susan grabbed Rodgers arm and yelled,

"Race you to the boats."

At which Rodger, Titty, Susan and Peggy set off at tremendous speed towards the boats, leaving John and Nancy alone together. Nancy laughed.

"If I knew what a help having Su on our side would be, I would have told her ages ago."

John smiled, taking Nancy's hand as they walked, side by side.

"I know. But I couldn't be sure how she'd react, and whether she'd want to tell mother instantly. And Mother's a good sort, but she's a native, and she wouldn't understand."

Nancy nodded in agreement. "I feel the same about telling my mother. What if she takes it badly and refuses to let me see you again?"

"It's unlikely, but still possible." John paused, then changed the subject. "So, was life at the Native Base too hard?"

"It was alright, I suppose. I survived it. But by golly, and if you tell anyone I said this I'll cut off your head, I missed you, John."

"I... Missed you too, Nance. It was your letters that pulled me through."

"I know. Knowing you were okay, really helped me feel better."

They were gradually reaching the landing, but walking so slowly the others had reached the bottom after their run and we standing round impatiently.

"Hurry up, John and Nancy, we want to set off!" Yelled Peggy impatiently, and John turned to Nancy.

"I'll race you down, Captain!"

"You'll regret it. I bet I can beat you."

"Never."

And John took off down the path, Nancy hot on his heels. They appeared in the small clearing by the boats side by side, and still moving at a tremendous speed, Susan, seeing they were headed straight for the lake, grabbed John in an attempt to slow him down, while Peggy reached for her sister. The two stopped just in time, and collapsed, panting and in fits of laughter, on the shore of the lake.

"Who won?" Asked John, when he'd recovered his breath enough to speak.

Susan rolled her eyes, "It was a draw! You were neck and neck when you came bursting through the undergrowth like a pair of African elephants... Now, are we going to set sail, or not?"

Nancy rose to her feet, still laughing. "Of course, Susan. Sorry for behaving like a child, but it feels so good to be free."

John, seeing the stern look in Susan's eyes, and realising she was worried about upsetting the natives with their delay, smiled apologetically, and said "I'm sorry too, Su. I shall behave from now on, I promise."

"Oh, alright, apology accepted. Now hurry up, before they think we got lost or something." But behind the unforgiving look in Susan's eyes, John could see a familiar sparkle, and he grinned, knowing she was pleased to see him and Nancy together and happy.

"Alright, everyone, you heard the Mate, heave to!" He called.

There was a chorus of "Aye Aye, commodore" and the crews of the two boats set to work, readying for the journey across the lake. All the swallows piled into Swallow, and the amazons into Amazon, and they pushed off, with the Amazon taking the lead, as they were more familiar with the best route.

...

Before long Beckfoot was in sight, and they could see the anxious faces of the waiting natives, who were soon jumping and waving, for all the world like true savages. Their war cries echoed across the lake, giving them a ghostly air, and Titty, still a dreamer, was soon caught up in a fantasy.

_They had been trapped for months. No food, only coconuts and fresh water from a spring. Everyday they kept watch on the shores of the huge sea, waiting for someone to sail close enough so that they could be rescued. Their boat had been caught in a horrific storm, the waves higher than Big Ben, tossing their small ship up and down, till they had no control over her. One particularly massive wave had picked them up; higher than ever before, before smashing the ship down onto the rocks which surrounded the island they were now prisoners on. They had scrambled from the ship in a haste, seeking the safety of dry land, and returned to the ship once the storm had died out, salvaging what they could. Now they were starving, and the sight of their rescuers on the horizon had sent them into a wild frenzy, shouting and waving in a foreign language, till..._

Suddenly she was called back to the present at John's call for them all to hold on, as he swung the boat round to enter the mouth of the Amazon River. And there was mother, and Bridget, and Mrs Blackett, all pleased to see them again after their long absence. And there were Captain Flint, and good old Squashy Hat, appearing from the house carrying plates of sandwiches. It seemed the feast had been promoted, for they had meant it to be after they'd unpacked. And Rodger was throwing the rope to Mother, and everyone was talking nineteen to the dozen as they scrambled up the bank and assured the natives they were safe and well.

...

An hour later, when everyone had eaten as much as they could, explorers, pirates and natives were lying side by side on the rug Mrs Blackett had provided to ensure they did not catch a cold. She had not wanted to have the feast outside at all, but her vote had been outnumbered by Nancy, Peggy, Captain Flint and Timothy, who'd all voted that it was a ridiculously mild December and there could be no harm in their eating outside just this once. She had agreed on the condition that if anyone so much as shivered they would all retreat inside straight away. Sitting up, she looked around at the group she had grown to look on as an extended family. Titty and Rodger, playing some sort of game involving tossing a coin and a lot of laughter, Peggy and Susan, discussing the different ways you could prepare a turkey on a campfire, Nancy and John, lying side by side and watching the clouds together. If any conversation was passing between them, it was too quiet for anyone else to hear. She wondered momentarily what they might be talking of, then gave up. Knowing them, probably boats. They always had been close friends, and it was no surprise, considering how they had the same crazy interest in boating. Besides, they could hardly join the conversation of the First Mates. Mrs Walker, sitting by her side, was discussing the pros and cons of using a tent held down by rocks, as opposed to one held up by ropes, with Jim, and Timothy was sitting to one side and listening to the conversation, though from the look on his face he didn't understand much of it and would be happier talking about the mines. Knowing she was setting herself up for a ridiculously long lecture on something she didn't understand, but too kind hearted to do nothing, she turned and asked,

"How's it going with the mine at the moment, Tim?"

...

John, lying side by side with Nancy, cloud watching, realised that for the first time since the summer he felt happy. Real happiness, not just enjoyment, or a short laugh at a terrible joke, but true happiness. Something he only seemed to feel when Nancy was around.

At first the conversation between them had been a little awkward, as it always was when they were around others, especially after a long separation. However, soon they had returned to their 'default' setting, and the conversation was turned to sailing, rowing, and the best kind of boat for crossing the British channel. They were deep in an argument as to whether the Navy's new boat was as much of an improvement as the Navy claimed it to be, when the conversation was interrupted by Titty, who demanded to know exactly why the D's were not with them.

"Hang on two seconds." Nancy responded, rummaging around in her pocket for something. "I received a letter from Dot this morning, explaining in more detail exactly why they were on the broads, and not here with us... Here we go..." And Nancy started to read.

_As to your, quite frankly, rude demand as to why we were 'gallivanting off round the broads when we had a perfectly good home and boat waiting in the lakes', the answer is simple. Dick has set his heart on finding a specific type of bird which he hopes will nest here, but he has no hope of ever seeing in the lakes, and I am writing a new book, which I am setting in the Broads. And anyway, even if we had wanted to join you, Mother says we have done more than enough travelling already this year, and so must spend the hols at home, with her and Father. So you will have to blame it on those dastardly natives! Wish the Swallows a Merry Christmas from Dick and I, and tell them we hope to see you all next summer, if not at Easter. We cannot wait to see you all again._

_Speaking of reunions, you'll never guess who we almost met in town last week. We were walking up the street in London, where we had stopped off on a day trip, with some friends from school, and suddenly, walking towards us was the Great Aunt. Dick would have walked straight past her and not noticed, but I knew if she saw us she would recognise us from that summer, and so I grabbed Dicks arm and pulled him behind a pillar. An odd sight we must have looked, like one of those scenes in the comedy films, edging round the pillar to stay out of site. Once she had safely gone, we had to find our friends and explain where we'd been and why, and the humour of the situation dawned upon all of us, and we laughed till we couldn't possibly laugh anymore. The owner of the cafe we were in kept sending us such startled expressions that often he would set us off again, anyone would think he'd never served a bunch of giggling school children before!_

_Anyway, that just about sums up our interesting events of the term, and I shall draw to a close here._

_Have a Merry Christmas,_

_The Ds_

_P.S. Dick says he hopes you are looking after Scarab, he wants her in one piece when we finally get to join you again!_

Everyone laughed at the description of the Ds dancing round a pillar in the centre of London. When Nancy had finished reading, Captain Flint turned to her.

"I don't understand what Aunt Maria has to do with any of this. I assume it was her they were dodging, I'd dodge her too if I saw her in the street, but how do they know her?"

This set off more laughed as Nancy launched into the tale of what had happened the year the Ds had been forced to become Picts, and her and Peggy Martyrs, and the great aunt, not welcome at all.

**...**

**So, a longer chapter than last week. Did you like it?**

**TheThingThatHasNoName: Sorry for scaring you with the delay. Did this chapter make up for it? I know John and Nancy weren't together much in this chapter but maybe in later chapters we will see more of their relationship... I don't intend to stop this fic anytime soon, but if I was going to do that I would in some way let anyone reading this know. There might be a slight delay between chapters, as life seems to have become busy recently. Advanced apologies for that. Chapter 5 is already under preparation.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviews, especially long rambly ones, make writing this worthwhile,**

**Let me know where you think I should take this and if you have ideas for things they can do over the christmas hols,**

**Thanks again,**

**G4E**


	5. Sleep? Who needs it

**Hi. If you spot any spelling mistakes or anything, please let me know. I was so excited with this, I wanted to post it ASAP. **

**.****..**

Once Nancy's tale was over, and everyone agreed she was an amazing storyteller, if some of her tales might have seemed a bit exaggerated, Mrs Blackett decided it was probably time to go inside now, and Mrs Walker backed her up, declaring that they didn't want Christmas to pass and to miss it because they were in bed with colds. At this they admitted defeat, some (Susan) more readily than others (Nancy), and soon all were lending a hand to carry the remains of their feast inside, and help with washing up. Then the Swallows were lead up a staircase and shown where they would be sleeping, Susan, Peggy, Nancy and Titty in one room, John, Rodger and possibly Captain Flint and Timothy (if the weather got too cold for the houseboat) in another room, and Mrs Walker and Bridgett in with Mrs Blackett. None of the rooms looked big enough to house such large numbers of people, but as Nancy said, 'Where there's a will there's a way, and besides, none of us mind sleeping on the floor. At least it'll be warmer than Wildcat. We can take turns with the beds.' And later, when John stood in the doorway to the girls room, peering anxiously into the crowded space, 'Don't say you'd rather be in London! Far better be here and crowded.' At which John had nodded, smiling, and admitted she was completely right and London was a horror too frightful to be contemplated.

...

Once everyone had found the right room and sorted out their things as much as was possible, the group gathered in the small sitting room. Timothy and Captain Flint had retreated to the boat, so it was a slightly smaller group crammed in than it might otherwise had been. At a suggestion from the natives, who after a while found the rowdy conversation a little too loud to cope with, and were worried it might wake Bridgett, who had been sent to bed, a game of Rummy was set up, which, to accommodate for the numbers, involved two packs of cards and a slight adjustment to the rules. For example, if a player found himself with 2 hearts of the same number, (E.g., he had 2 lots of the five of hearts), he must place his cards carefully on his chair so no one could see them, and gallop round the room doing a horse impression. And if a player found himself with 2 clubs of the same number, he must sing a short solo from a nursery rhyme as emotionally as he could. With these sorts of silly rules, the game soon descended into almost complete chaos, and was enjoyed by all. Mrs Walker, keeping an eye on the clock, suggested at eleven that perhaps the game ought to be brought to a close, for Captain Flint had promised to take them Tree Hunting at seven the next morning, and they would have to be up and ready. So they trooped upstairs, and prepared for bed, laughing and chatting as they readied for the night.

...

After lying in bed for what felt like hours, John realised he wasn't going to get to sleep that night, and, shrugging on a dressing gown, he slipped out the room, careful not to wake Rodger, and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of water. Standing by the window, he gazed out at the garden, lost in his own thoughts. Someone slipped their arms around his waist and he jumped.

"It's alright" Nancy whispered, standing on tiptoe and resting her chin on his shoulder, "It's only me."

John twisted slightly, so that he could wrap his arms around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Shall we go outside," She suggested. "We can talk freely there, without being overheard."

"Lead the way," and Nancy unlocked the backdoor and let them out into the garden. They sat together on the porch steps, gazing up at the sky and talking, Nancy's head on John's shoulder, and John's arm around her waist.

"I've missed this most." He commented suddenly, and Nancy looked at him.

"What?"

"Slipping out late, and talking whilst watching the stars, not getting nearly enough sleep, then having to pretend we aren't tired the next day, then doing it all again the next night."

"I know what you mean. The schools ten o'clock bedtime always seem rather tame after we've stayed up till four in the morning most nights over the Hols. I wouldn't say that's what I missed most, though."

"What did you miss most then?

"This," and Nancy leant forwards and brushed Johns lips with her own. Gently, at first, he kissed her back, until they parted; desperate for air, and pleased no one else was awake to witness their momentary lack of control. Chuckling, Nancy resumed her previous position with her head on John's shoulder, and pointed out a star in the sky.

"What's that one called then, Commodore?" She asked, and soon the previous playful conversation had been resumed.

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by a light flickering on in the kitchen, and the back door being flung open. Susan stuck her head round the door, and flushed red with embarrassment when she saw the two, wrapped in each other's arm on the step.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I woke up feeling too hot in the room, and throwing open the window I heard voices down here, so I came to see who it was. I didn't mean..."

"It's fine, Su" John hurried to reassure his sister. "Come, sit here," and he patted the step next to him.

"Guys," she reprimanded, "it is nearly three o'clock in the morning. What on earth are you doing on the porch at this time?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Nancy replied seductively, wrapping an arm round John's neck in a suggestive gesture, and it would have been hard to tell who went redder, John or Susan. Then, catching John's eye and realising it was just Nancy being Nancy, and there was nothing in what she was implying, Susan rolled her eyes and commanded they go straight to bed.

"I feel like a child again," Observed Nancy as she rose from the step. "I haven't been ordered to bed in a long time."

"That's because you've always avoided being caught before." John retorted, and she laughed.

"You do have a point. In future we retreat further from the house."

Susan sighed. "In future you stay in bed!"

"Not happening. It's a terrible habit I know, but habits like these are hard to break."

"What do you mean? You've done this before?"

"All the time. It's easier on Wildcat. Neither of us shares a tent with you!" Nancy joked, but Susan could tell she was telling the truth about their having slipped out before.

"I can't believe none of us have noticed. Oh well, we won't quarrel over it, it's almost Christmas. Come on, I'd like a few hours sleep before we have to be up Christmas Tree Hunting. The natives want us up and breakfasting at six, and that's only 3 hours away."

And Susan led them upstairs as though they were a pair of troublesome children caught stealing biscuits from the tin, and watched to make sure John went into his room, before following Nancy into theirs and slipping under the covers to sleep.

...

They were woken a few hours later by an excited looking Titty and Rodger, who demanded to know how they could sleep when they were going Tree Hunting that day. Soon Peggy was also up, and dressed, as were the natives and Bridget, but Nancy, Susan and John still slept. Eventually Bridget got too excited, and ran into the bedrooms, singing and jumping on top of each of the beds in turn. Peggy, Titty and Rodger, inspired by this, decided to join in the attack, and soon the three (Nancy, Susan, and John) stumbled down the stairs, still half asleep, to try and escape the noise. Mrs Blackett took pity on them, and sat them round the table, providing them with massive mugs of coffee to try and wake them up.

"Why on earth are you so tired?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. "You all look as if you were up all night, and got about three hours of sleep!"

Her precise guess was too accurate for Nancy, who, stifling a laugh, chocked on her coffee, and was coughing for the next ten minutes. In the ensuing chaos, as everyone rushed to thump her on the back, the question was forgotten, and it was hours later that Mrs Blackett realised she never had worked out what was going on.

...

Once the coffee had been drunk and everyone was dressed, they set off into the garden, where they found Captain Flint waiting with his axe and a map, on which a route had been traced in red pen. Smiling at their eager faces he laughed and set about the plans for the day.

"I thought what we'd do is hike up to Gladys' Peak, find our tree in the pine forest on the other slope, and carry it to the top, where we will be greeted by your mothers, who have promised to be there at one o'clock with a picnic lunch. We will eat on the peak, then hike back down here in time to decorate the tree before dinner. Sound good?"

"Smashing!" Exclaimed Titty and Rodger.

"Uncle Jim, you've surpassed yourself again," called Nancy in delight.

"Perfect" Peggy joined in.

The Natives laughed at the babble of voices, for all answered at once, and promised lunch would be with them by one. Then they handed round rations of chocolate and a roll for everyone, in case they got hungry, and soon the explorers were on their way.

**...**

**Sorry if this is shorter, but I wanted to post something. **

**No one answered my last request. Ideas for things they can do this holidays, please. If I get a good idea from someone, I'll dedicate the chapter with their idea in to them.**

**TheThingThatHasNoName: If you liked the John/Nancy parts in the last chapter, what did you think of this one? Please continue leaving me long reviews, I love them. They make this story worth writing, without them it probably wouldn't have gotten this far!**

**woozle1975: I really am sorry for the mess about photocopiers. Many people have commented that Rodger would have made a handwritten copy, so I hope you can just pretend that is what he did instead. Sorry if that took away from the story. Thanks for adding this to alert!**

**...**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this. Ideas and reviews appreciated,**

**Bye,**

**G4E**


	6. The Start of the Expedition for a Tree

**Hey. I'm sorry for the delay in posting anything, I've been away, and am going away again tomorrow. I haven't had time to complete this chapter, but here is a teaser of what is to come in chapter 6, to keep you going till I get back. Please continue to read and review.**

Chapter 6 –

The group paired off as they climbed, finding it easier to ascend the slope in pairs and threes, rather than as a large group. Captain Flint led the way, with John and Nancy, discussing the route and reciting embarrassing stories of Nancy and Peggy to John. Nancy, usually not fazed by anything, spent an uncomfortable amount of time flushed red as a tomato, more aware of John's criticism than anyone else's. Behind walked Titty and Rodger, and the back was brought up by Susan and Peggy, as Susan wanted to make sure no one got lost or wandered off. Bridget wandered between the groups, spending most time with Titty and Rodger, as their playful conversation held more appeal to her more childish sense of humour. Titty, it seemed, was once more using her imagination to fuel the conversation, and the pair were Vikings, tramping across the snowy hills of Norway to collect firewood for their families. This sort of game intrigued Bridget, and she joined in eagerly, taking on the role of scout and running on ahead, or hanging back, to ensure they weren't being followed.

As the trek dragged on Captain Flint ran out of embarrassing stories and the slope increased, so the trio at the front descended into silence. After a short while the Mates also gave up on conversation and stuck to concentrating on the path. The Vikings, out to collect firewood, kept a flowing stream of conversation going, but if asked what they were talking about, none would have had a clue. The climb was hard work, and the explorers all too pleased when C. Flint suggested a short break, announcing they were more than three quarters of the way up. Chocolate rations were eaten eagerly, Rodger grumbling on Susan's insistence that they leave half for later. Then, when they had caught their breath, the party set off once more up the slope.

It wasn't long till they reached the summit, and were looking over onto the downward slope. Gladys' Peak **(AN: Completely Fiction, not even based on anywhere...) **observed John, was a strange name for the mountain, and C. Flint promised them there was a splendid tale, and it would be told over lunch.

**...**

**Any ideas for tales about Gladys' Peak would be greatly appreciated...**

**Constantlearner: Thanks for your review. I come from England, but closer south than north. We visited the Lakes last year for a holiday, and it was definately the nicest place I've ever been. I love all your ideas, and shall try to intergrate them into the story. **

**Fergus Mason: Not knowing much about the lakes, I'm sorry if those trees don't grow round there. When I visited there were forests everywhere, but I wasn't observing tree types. For the sake of my story, can you try to imagine they do grow here? Thanks.**

**Simon C: Thank you for reading it. **

**TTTHNN: Thank you again, you're reviews make writing this worthwhile. I love opening my inbox and finding you've added more, you make me laugh even if I'm feeling down. Sorry if this chapter is a bit of a dissapointment. Due to the fact this winter is a mild one, the snow sports may not happen, but I suppose the weather could take a turn for the worse towards the end of the hols. I will bear it in mind. What do you think of Constantlearner's idea of a flood? **

**Thanks again to everyone reading this story,**

**G4E**


	7. The Expedition for a Tree

**I'm Back! And here's the next chapter. It was written late at night, so there may be spelling errors, I apologise if there are. Don't hesitate to point them out. **

**...**

The group paired off as they climbed, finding it easier to ascend the slope in pairs and threes, rather than as a large group. Captain Flint led the way, with John and Nancy, discussing the route and reciting embarrassing stories of Nancy and Peggy to John. Nancy, usually not fazed by anything, spent an uncomfortable amount of time flushed red as a tomato, more aware of John's criticism than anyone else's. Behind walked Titty and Roger, and the back was brought up by Susan and Peggy, as Susan wanted to make sure no one got lost or wandered off. Bridget wandered between the groups, spending most time with Titty and Roger, as their playful conversation held more appeal to her more childish sense of humour. Titty, it seemed, was once more using her imagination to fuel the conversation, and the pair were Vikings, tramping across the snowy hills of Norway to collect firewood for their families. This sort of game intrigued Bridget, and she joined in eagerly, taking on the role of scout and running on ahead, or hanging back, to ensure they weren't being followed.

As the trek dragged on Captain Flint ran out of embarrassing stories and the slope increased, so the trio at the front descended into silence. After a short while the Mates also gave up on conversation and stuck to concentrating on the path. The Vikings, out to collect firewood, kept a flowing stream of conversation going, but if asked what they were talking about, none would have had a clue. The climb was hard work, and the explorers all too pleased when C. Flint suggested a short break, announcing they were more than three quarters of the way up. Chocolate rations were eaten eagerly, Roger grumbling on Susan's insistence that they leave half for later. Then, when they had caught their breath, the party set off once more up the slope.

It wasn't long till they reached the summit, and were looking over onto the downward slope. Gladys' Peak, observed John, was a strange name for the mountain, and C. Flint promised them there was a splendid tale, and it would be told over lunch.

After a short break at the summit, the hunt for the perfect tree began. The group spread out, in the same groups as previously, and commenced their search. Roger was the one who found the perfect tree, just the right height to fit through the front door, but not _too_ small. Once the others had approved it, and C. Flint had cut it down, Nancy gave a cry of 'All hands on deck', and the tree was carried up the slope to the summit, where the natives were waiting, as promised, with lunch.

"Did you find it, then?" Questioned Mrs Blackett.

"Find what?"

"The perfect tree. The one you set off on search of."

"No... This ridiculously heavy thing we just dragged up here is a buffalo in disguise! Of course we found the tree, mother, we always do."

"A little less cheek from you, Nancy." Scolded her mother, but everyone could tell she was struggling not to laugh.

Before long every last scrap of food had been devoured, and there were only crumbs left. The explorers, tired from their search, lay back on the rugs and watched the clouds. Titty, finding she couldn't keep up with Bridget's constant chatter, shuffled over near John, and glanced at him.

"Hey."

"Hey," he responded, rolling onto his side so he could see her.

"Are you alright? You've been avoiding me since we got here."

"No I haven't!" He replied, confused and upset she'd got that impression. "I..." He suddenly remembered all the times he'd slipped away, or chosen Nancy's company over hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. And it's not 'cause there's something wrong. Well, aside from the fact I'm completely exhausted, anyway."

"You were just excited to be back here, and your little baby sister slipped your memory." She observed, "You didn't even join in our game of Vikings."

"I didn't think you'd want the nearly-grown-ups playing. I'll join in on the descent, if you want."

"You mean it?" Her eyes sparkled. "The more the merrier, even if they are half asleep..." She dodged John's half hearted attempt to punch her arm in protest, and sat up laughing. "That was lame, and even you know it. You're too tired to even try and get me."

"Is that a challenge, able seaman? For your sake, I hope it wasn't." But Titty was already on her feet and running. Forcing himself to stand, John took off after her, whilst the others sat and watched the provided entertainment. Eventually both grew tired, and a truce was called. Both collapsed back on the rug in fits of laughter.

It was nearly four when Mrs Blackett called the party to order, distributing jobs between members till she was sure nothing was being left behind.

John and C. Flint were given the role of carrying the all important tree, the news of which resulted in Titty looking rather crestfallen. Laughing John informed her that when they'd come all this way for firewood, they could hardly leave it behind, and the game had better continue to revolve around the tree. This cheered her up considerably, and she was heard seconds later informing Roger was a 'native of the forest, who's offered to carry the firewood for us, and must be treated with respect and thanks and included where possible.' Nancy, trying to talk to John several times on the way down, found him to be so eagerly pretending to be a Norwegian native of the forest, that she couldn't get a word of sense out of him, and deciding everyone seemed to be having fun, promptly joined in as well, delighting Titty and Bridget.

Suddenly Mrs Blackett, glancing at the sky, ordered everyone to hurry up at once, for she feared there was going to be a storm. This horrified the Vikings, as soggy firewood was no good for anyone, 'and neither was a soggy Christmas tree' observed Roger, abandoning his character for a moment to think. Susan too was worried, knowing that if one of them caught a cold, everyone would come down with it, when they were staying in such confined quarters. So the procession 'quick marched' down the hill, and had just tumbled into the house when the heavens opened.

The rain poured. It didn't start gentle and work up to it; it came down heavy, and stayed heavy. The group were trapped inside for the rest of the day. Tea and supper passed peacefully, and everyone was happy to spend the evening playing card games, exhausted after their late night and busy day. The natives packed everyone off to bed at half past eight, much to their disgust. And though nobody would have admitted it, they were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Well, nearly.

...

When they awoke next morning, the rain was still pouring down, and it looked like being a gloomy day. However, their spirits rose with the prospect of decorating the tree, and helping in the backing of lots of cakes for the Christmas period. Whilst Mrs Blackett found the ladder and scrambled into the loft to try and find the tree decorations, the Swallows and Amazons sat in the kitchen and watched the rain.

"If it goes on like this," Nancy observed, "It'll mean a flood. We haven't had one of them in years. Because of the flood plains and things, our house isn't at risk, but it would be fascinating to watch the waters rise. Some of the smaller islands were nearly covered last time."

"A flood!" Titty gasped, "Oh, I hope so. Rain is dull, but a flood would make it worth it. I'm pleased we're not camping in this weather."

"So am I. I hate to admit it, but there was some sense in mother's saying no."

"Unfortunately," John observed, "That is often the way. Natives know more than one would like them too."

"They just jabber it at you too fast in a way you can't understand, so you get annoyed and want to rebel," Peggy joined in. "What? What are you all laughing at?"

Just then Mrs Walker appeared at the door to say that the decorations had been located, and there was a letter for 'Ruth'.

"Sugar," exclaimed Nancy. "Only one person calls me that."

The letter was short and to the point.

_Dear Ruth,_

_I write to tell you that due to a friend cancelling on me at the last minute, I find myself alone this Christmas. I know your mother mentioned having guests to stay, but I'm sure there's space for one more. There is no point you're replying to this note, for I shall have already left when you receive it. I become one of your party on the 18__th__ of December, and I shall stay until the 27__th__. _

_Your loving Aunt Maria._

Glancing up horror struck, Nancy counted the days in her head. She had just reached her terrible conclusion as the doorbell rang.

**...**

**So, there you go. The GA. I was expecting her arrival about as much as you were... Which is, not much, but she suddenly appeared in my writing...**

**tic tac toe 03: Thank You, your support is appreciated.**

**TTTHNN: I had a really nice holiday, it was good to get away, but I missed the internet. I kept having ideas for this story and not being able to type them up. I also feel like I know you, tho we've probably never met. If you want to know me more, I have a blog at www dot tproaaa dot blogspot dot co dot uk (sorry about the strange format for that link, I hope it comes out ok...). The floods on it's way, so you'll see what I do with that soon...**

**SkyeBlue: Thank You, I really appreciate that you reviewed. If you have any critisisms, don't hesitate to point them out.**

**Elennare: Thank you for your review. I love reading boarding school books, my favourites are the Enid Blyton ones and the Elinor M. Brent-Dyer ones. I also have read a few Angela Brazil ones which I really enjoyed. Why did nobody point out my spelling error before? The mistake with Roger's name... Well, I don't have an excuse. I just spelt it wrong. From now on I will change that. Thank you for feeling you can critize me, I will try to move authors notes out from now on. **

**Dracones: The idea about Yeti is really good, and I will keep it in mind. Thank you for your support.**

**Everyone else, who is reading this but didn't review. Thank you for staying with this story. I appreciate that often it takes time to review or you can't be bothered, I don't review other peoples stories enough either, but thank you for being there, for reading it and for sticking with it. **

**I'll post again soon, I hope,**

**G4E**


	8. An Unwanted Arrival

**Dracones - I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Sorry. **

**Here's Chapter 7!**

**...**

Glancing up horror struck, Nancy counted the days in her head. She had just reached her terrible conclusion as the doorbell rang.

She heard hurrying feet, and the door open. Then John's voice sounded.

"Good evening, ma'am. Are we expecting you?"

And the GA replied, with horrible certainty,

"Hasn't my letter reached you? Oh, I knew the postal service was going down the drain."

Peering round the door Nancy caught sight of the GA, soaked from head to toe, with water dripping from her nose. She waited for the explosion she knew would come as soon as she recognised John, but to her surprise, it never came. Thinking back she remembered that however many times her Aunt had cursed the Swallows, she had never actually met them. John was now removing her coat, most politely, and hanging it on the pegs, before looking round to see where everyone else had got to. Nancy realised that whilst she'd been reading the letter, the others had set to with the tree, and were busy decorating it. Realising the GA wasn't some horrible apparition who would vanish if she shut her eyes and wished hard enough, Nancy forced herself round the door to greet her.

"Aunt Maria!" She saw John freeze at the name. So he hadn't worked it out yet. "I got your letter about ten minutes ago! I must admit, I don't know where you're going to sleep, I haven't even had time to tell mother you're staying."

"Oh well, no problem there. Young man, would you care to direct me to my niece."

John glanced at Nancy, who mouthed 'mother'.

"Of course, ma'am. I believe she's setting up the tree."

The short procession made its way through the hall, John and Nancy terrified, and the GA pleased with the disturbance she was causing. She was baffled by Nancy's suggestion there was no room, this was a three bedroom house, and if this boy was the only visitor, well, he could sleep on the couch. Then they stood in the doorway of the room, and her mouth dropped open. It appeared there were dozens of people moved in. This was not strictly true, though the room did now contain twelve, the 4 Swallows, 2 Amazons, 2 Mothers, C. Flint and Timothy, Bridget, and the GA. C. Flint and Timothy had, for the time being, moved into the house, because they felt it likely they would be stranded if they tried to stay on the houseboat. The GA, catching sight of Mrs Blackett standing on a chair, balancing the fairy on the top of the tree, called out,

"Molly! What on earth is going on?"

At which Mrs Blackett looked up, gasped "Aunt Maria!" and fell off the chair. Timothy, seeing what was happening, caught her just in time, and she was soon righted, and turned to face the problem at hand.

"Aunt Maria, I wasn't expecting you today, was I?"

"Ruth has just informed me that my letter arrived just seconds before I did."

Nancy took this as a hint, and handed her mother the short letter, which she read quickly, and with a worried frown on her face.

"I really am pleased you came to stay, Aunt," she said, praying to be forgiven for lying, "But I honestly don't see how we can fit you in."

"I don't see what the problem is, I've always fit before."

"Well, the two girls," she waved at Susan and Titty, "are staying in Na-Ruth and Pe-Margaret's room. The two boys, and Jim and Tim, are in the spare room, and myself, Mary and Bridget are in my room, so unless you sleep in the lounge, I don't see where else we can put you."

"There must be somewhere." She demanded, and John thought quickly, not wishing to start a fight quite yet.

"Well, Rodge and I would be perfectly happy sleeping on the floor in the lounge, and I'm sure Capta- Mr Turner and Mr Stedding won't mind sleeping on the couches."

The GA looked relieved, but Mrs Blackett looked furious, as did Nancy.

"No." Mrs Blackett's tone was final. "I won't kick you out of your rooms. What we'll do is this. I'll ask cook to lay an extra place at the table and you shall sit at the head, where I know you like to, Aunt. Then, when the meal is over, we shall hop into the motor boat with your bags (Don't worry, the boat has a cover for when it's raining), and I will pay for you to stay in the 5 star hotel in **(Rio's native name) **and arrange for one of the local fishermen to bring you over every morning and pick you up every night. You will be far more comfortable there, and I will make sure you get breakfast included."

This solution was so perfect that everyone heaved a sigh of relief. The arrangement meant that there were a large amount of hours spent without the GA in the house, which everyone had been dreading.

Just then the bell rang for dinner and all was forgotten in the scramble for the bathroom sink, to wash hands.

_**AN: Just noticed it wasn't clear, the morning had been spent baking, and the letter had arrived around twelve noon. Earlier, when they were sitting in the kitchen, it was when they'd just taken the cookies etc. out the oven. Sorry about that... (After this any AN's will be at the bottom of the story).**_

...

Dinner was, overall, a considerably peaceful affair, the conversation revolved completely around the GA, and whenever it seemed she was going to turn from it, questions were thrown at her from all directions. On one occasion, when she seemed particularly eager to change the subject, Nancy was forced to ask the most dreaded of all questions, 'What is the fashion by way of clothes this winter, Aunt Maria?' Everyone round the table stared at Nancy, shocked, and even the GA was rendered speechless. 'What?' Nancy demanded. 'I was only asking. I thought it might be interesting to know.' At which the GA observed there was 'hope for Ruth yet' and proceeded to explain at some length, what was the fashion. This topic continued till the meal was over, and Mrs Blackett hurried the GA out the house, saying she wanted to be sure there was space at the hotel, as she couldn't bear to think of her aunt staying in anything less that the best accommodation. This pleased the GA greatly, and she allowed herself to be hustled out the house and into the boat. As soon as the boat was heard starting up, conversation took full force.

"I should have known she'd turn up! She always spoils everything."

"Nancy! Don't be rude. All the same, she did seem to act as though she owned the place."

"See, even mother didn't like her, and she likes nearly everyone."

"That's not true, Titty..."

"It is, and you know it."

"I make an effort to be nice to everyone, there's a difference."

"What made you try to martyr me, John? I wasn't going to be okay sleeping on the floor for ages, and you knew it."

"I wanted to prevent a fight. 'Sides, you don't complain when we're camping."

"No but that's different."

"So Titty, are you going to make another wax figure?"

"Don't tease me, Peggy. And it didn't work so well last time, so we'll have to get rid of her some other way."

"Well, mothers dragged her off to Rio, and perhaps we can convince her to go sightseeing."

"If only this rain would stop, we could set off on expeditions each morning before she arrived, and get back after she'd gone."

"Oh, what a splendid idea. Let's!"

"Not in the rain."

"Susan!"

"You'll all catch your death of colds. Not in this rain."

"She has a point, I refuse to let you traipse around in this weather, catching colds and ruining your clothes. Think of the mud!"

"Mother..."

"Speaking of clothes, Nancy, what on earth induced you to bring up fashion at the dinner table?"

"Same thing as made John offer up your room. You know how she hates you! I wanted to prolong her discovery of who you are as long as possible."

"Hates us? What do you mean?"

"Oh, Mrs Walker, didn't you know? Sorry. She believes the Walker children are a bad influence on us, and so she hates you. In real life, I think it's the other way round, but she won't listen to reason, though I tried and tried to explain. She persists in idolising us, and making us into saints, which we're not!"

"And every time she offends you in front of us, Nancy nearly explodes. She'll take any amount of insult to herself, but hurt her friends, and you're in trouble." Peggy glanced at her sister fondly.

"'Jib-booms and bob-stays! You make me sound like a martyr, Peg!"

"You ask for it, the way you flare up at her insults."

Watching this conversation with interest, Mrs Walker now decided it was getting a little out of hand.

"Okay! Everyone, let's finish the tree before your mother gets back. That way we will have more time for our game this afternoon."

"What game?"

"Oh, what're we playing?"

"Better not be something childish."

"Can I play, Mummy? Or am I too young?"

Everyone erupted into questions at once, and Mrs Walker held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm not telling you anything until Molly gets back. Come, finish the tree."

And with that, they had to be satisfied.

**...**

**There it is. The next chapter. **

**TTTHNN: Sorry for delaying your breakfast. Thank you for complimenting (yet again) my writing style. I don't deserve it. So many other authors on FF are better than me. All the same, I like that you think like that. I was pleased with my grade as well, thanks for your congratulations. As to your question, how did I get good at writing, I really don't know. I just have spent my whole life writing, and somewhere along the way, I became half way decent. You just have to keep writing, and keep giving it to people to read and critesize. I think my friend is getting annoyed with all the poetry I keep sending her...**

**SkyeBlue: Thank you so much, your review made me smile. I liked the pretending as well, and will try to keep that in here as much as I can. **

**Dracones: Sorry if I have offended you. And sorry you didn't like the flood idea. I shipped the GA off to Rio for you, so she won't ruin everything. Sorry again.**

**tic tac toe 03: Wow! I'm pleased updating means so much to you. Congratulations on getting into Uni! It makes me feel really proud, that people at least two years older than me read my fics (I'm starting sixth form in september). Congratulations again, your review made my day, I'd just recieved the news I got a B in General Studies AS a year early, and so I was really pleased and excited anyway, but your review just made me really happy. (Does that sound a bit extensive... Sorry...)**

**Thank you to everyone, and please, try to review!**

**G4E**


	9. The Competition Begins

**I am so sorry for the delay. And I apologise for the fact that after the wait this chapter isn't even particularly good. For the first time on this story I was hit with a massive lump of writers block, and I just couldn't proceed. Sorry if this chapter is a disappointment...**

**...**

Roger had just finished hanging the last bauble as the front door opened. Mrs Blackett appeared in the doorway.

"She's booked into the most expensive hotel I know of, and staying there till ten tomorrow morning, when one of the local fishermen has been payed to bring her over here."

"Yes! Mummy, you are a saint."

Everyone laughed at Peggy, who had just put into words exactly what everyone was feeling.

When the laughter had drawn to a close, Mrs Blackett caught sight of the tree, now covered in tinsel and decorations.

"Oh, you finished decorating it. It looks marvellous."

"It does," Mrs Walker agreed.

Everyone gathered round to appreciate their hard work, and the general consensus was that the tree was 'simply smashing' as Roger put it.

Once the tree had been fully appreciated, Mrs Blackett clapped her hands, claiming everyone's attention.

"This afternoon, we are going to play a game. Mary and I, on seeing the rain meant to continue, decided it would help pass the time whilst you wait to be able to run wild outside again. For this game there will be two teams. Jim will captain one of them, and Mary the other. I will judge. Captains are allowed to take part; their actions win the same amount of points as the general crews. Teams are as follows, with Jim, Nancy, with Mary, Peggy, with Jim..."

_**Final Teams were:**_

_**C. Flint: Nancy, John, Titty, Bridget**_

_**Mrs W: Peggy, Susan, Roger, Timothy**_

Once teams were agreed and sorted, Mrs Blackett fought to have control again.

"You need to listen!" She finally exclaimed, annoyed. That shut everyone up. "There are different games planned in different rooms in the house. Each team captain has the same briefing for each game, so no one has an advantage. In the Kitchen, Pictionary, I have a list of words (same for each team), and when your team is playing you have to send a player to me, I give them a word, they run back and draw it. The player who guesses it runs to me, tells me that word, and gets a different one. Got it? You get ten points for each word, and have 15 minutes. Whilst one team is playing that, the other team will be in the room opposite, playing Guess the book. For this one I have written out well known quotes from many books. You will be given a piece of paper with the quotes on, and have to write underneath the name of the book, and the author. Ten points for each. I will walk between the two rooms, and I'm warning you, no cheating. After that, both teams will play articulate, again with words from me, this time different to prevent overhearing as you will be playing at the same time, though in different rooms. For your fourth challenge, each team will be given paper, sticky tape, and scissors, and you have to build the most impressive tower you can. It has to stand on its own, and points will be awarded for appearance and balance. The fifth challenge I shall announce later. All clear? 15 minutes on each of the first three, with five minutes between finish and the next starting. Half an hour on the fourth, unless I think both teams need more. However long is left on the fifth. Ready? Jim, to the Pictionary, Mary, Guess the Book. You have five minutes till you start."

The teams rushed off to prepare, and Mrs Blackett followed at a leisurely pace, with her eye on her watch, keeping time. When five minutes had passed, she called out 'Go', and was instantly nearly crushed by Titty, rushing to get the first word for Pictionary! The game proceeded with much amusement, especially when Nancy's drawing for door handle produced several innuendos, a lot of laughter, and a confused Titty and Bridget.

The guess the book game was rather calmer, though some of the less know passages had even the grownups baffled, so that the opening to Dodie Smith's 'I Capture The Castle', which reads 'I write this sitting in the kitchen sink. That is, my feet are in it; the rest of me is on the draining board...' produced the right answer from Mrs Walker's team, and the considerably more amusing answer of 'Plumbing for Dummies: How not to go about it,' from C. Flint's. On further research, it turned out this wasn't even a real book, and the group had invented it out of a lack of inspiration.

Articulate proceeded with even more hilarity, Mrs Blackett observing that the words chosen to describe the given word showed a lot about the person. To Titty, Viking was 'What we became the other day, hunting for firewood'. To Susan, Rock became 'a kind of cake, it nearly broke your teeth Roger, it was so solid.' Once the time was up and scores had been added, C. Flint's team had 20 Pictionary words guessed, 15 out of 20 of the books correct, and 30 Articulate words correct. When points had been added up, this gave them a grand total of 650 points. Mrs Walker's team had 21 Pictionary words, 16 books, but only 25 Articulate words, giving them a grand total of 620 points.

Paper and tape were produced, and the teams set to work on their towers. Chaos instantly took control. Mrs Blackett watched in amusement as the builders soon became more covered in paper, glue, tape and coloured pen than the towers. Both teams soon had a plan, Mrs Walkers going with the less elegant, but sturdier design, using rolls of paper taped together to create one big tower, whereas C. Flint and co. decided to go with a thinner tower, but with supports. Once designs were decided, building began, with the team leaders struggling to keep their teams under control. Susan, fond of order and cleanliness, was rather annoyed when she caught Roger and Timothy having a pen war with the felt tips, their faces and arms covered in colourful ink. She was rather shocked that Timothy had joined in such an outgoing and crazy exercise, but he had, and there was a considerable mess made because of it. After half an hour the towers were still not quite finished, so the teams were allowed an extra fifteen minutes to finish. After this the teams were awarded marks out of 100 for appearance, 80 to C. Flint's and 50 to Mrs Walker's. Then the towers were tested for strength. This was tested by Mrs Blackett who first rested a small, light bowl on the top of each tower and then proceeded to add, one at a time, wooden bricks (all the same size) which she had uncovered from a box which had been packed away years before when the Amazon girls had grown out of them. She announced there would be ten points per brick.

Mrs Walker's tower, built sturdily, thick and well supported, easily supported the bowl, which was soon full of bricks. A larger bowl had to be brought, and in the end 30 bricks were added. The tower showed no sign of collapsing, but it was agreed the score count was getting too high. C. Flint's tower didn't do so well. It balanced the first bowl, but only just, and after 7 bricks the tower bent, and the bowl would have smashed on the floor, if John, seeing what was happening, hadn't reached out and caught it.

The totals:

**C. Flint: 650 + 80 +70 = 800**

**Mrs W: 620 + 50 + 300 = 970**

"170 points behind!" Exclaimed Nancy, on hearing the scores. "'Jib-booms and bob-stays! We don't stand a chance."

"Don't be so negative, of course we do," John protested. "We simply have to win the next activity."

"Yeah, by 171 points."

"You haven't heard what it is, yet." Reasoned Titty.

"True." Nancy was forced to agree.

Meanwhile the other team was celebrating.

"Yes! We've won." Roger danced from foot to foot in excitement.

"Hah! They never stood a chance!" Peggy snorted.

"Well done to us, I say." Even Timothy seemed to have caught the competitive spirit.

"Erm... You're forgetting something." Susan reminded them.

"What?" Came the instant chorus."

"We haven't won yet. There's another round, and as your mother hasn't told us what it is, I wouldn't celebrate till we know we can win it. They'll laugh like anything if we celebrate, then they win."

"Very true, Susan." Mrs Walker observed. "Keep your act together; we may need everything we've got to win the next round. And Roger, whilst there's a break, go and wash the pen off your face and arms. You too, Timothy."

"Yes Mother." Roger sighed, and retreated to the bathroom, where he was joined by Timothy, who'd stopped only to say 'Of course, Ma'am,' to Mrs Walker. The pair scrubbed as much ink off their arms as they could, and returned ten minutes later, looking slightly less colourful.

They found everyone else waiting for them impatiently. On Mrs Blackett's instruction they crowded onto the sitting room, and sat on sofas and the floor. Mrs Blackett clapped her hands together, and had everyone's attention in seconds.

"Right," she announced, "Time for round 5!"

**...**

**Sorry again for the delay.**

**tic tac toe 03: Yeah, I got my GCSEs, 6 A*, 6 A, 1 B. I got an A* in English Lit, and an A in English. Those were the important ones. Thank you for being so positive with this story. I liked chapter 7 as well. **

**Dracones: It's fine, I have so many positive reviews, it was quite nice to have something I could actually use as criticism, to sort out. Many people seem pleased with my getting the GA out of the house, so thank you for showing me the way to put her there. Oh, and I loved the Fawlty Towers episode. **

**SkyeBlue: I will try to include more of Susan, and John/Nancy. Watch this space! I am really sorry for the delay. **

**TTTHNN: By all means write your own, I look forward to reading it. Sorry for the delay. And thank you for the long rambly review!**

**Pixel and Stephanie Forever: Thanks for the info on copiers. I haven't given much thought to the father, other than he's away at sea at the minute. I'll take your advice and call him a captain in the royal navy. He might turn up later in the story, and surprise everyone. What do you think?**

**So, it was delayed because I was away and then I had writers block, and I am afraid from now on updates might get even less frequent due to school starting. If ever I'm taking to long, leave a review saying so, and I shall either PM you to explain why, or post something in the description of the story, or just update sooner than I'd planned.**

**Thank you for your patience,**

**G4E**


	10. Acting, Chaos, and a Talking Camel!

**Again, I am so so sorry for the delay. I am afraid now I am back at school you are going to have to wait ages between updates. (Hey, at least I'm still updating this sometimes, it is my most regularly updated fic.) Enjoy.**

**...**

"Right," she announced, "Time for round 5! The rules for this round are pretty simple. Each team gets 5 old bed sheets. Each team gets a slip of paper with a quote on. Each team gets a slip of paper with a character on, and each team gets a slip of paper with a circumstance on. You will also get a bag with a few props in. You are not allowed to tell the other team what is on your slips of paper. The idea is simple. Make a play, preferably less than 5 minutes in length. You will get 50 points for each given item included, e.g. If you use your quote, you get 50 points, if you use a prop, you get 50 points. Each thing only counts once. The props have to be used as part of the storyline, not just worn as accessories. The bed sheets are for fashioning outfits out of. You may cut holes in them, but I have no spares, so cut carefully. Everyone must be wearing a sheet, lack of sheet will mean points deducted. Does everyone understand?"

The crowd nodded, all struck dumb at the prospect before them. None had ever attempted anything like this before, and the idea was both exciting and frightening.

"Mother," Peggy called, the first to recover, "How long may we have?"

"It is now, I believe, about half past four. You may have all of the hour before tea, then, after tea, two hours before supper. Supper will be at eight, and after supper, you shall have half an hour to prepare, with performances commencing at a quarter to nine. Bridget, you may stay up with the others, so long as you all go straight to bed afterwards. And I mean everyone, with no complaining. Right, just let me go and fetch the props."

As soon as she had left the room, a babble of noise rose.

"How simply marvellous."

"Mother is a genius."

"Nothing could pass the time with this dreadful rain better."

"She wasn't serious when she said we all had to wear the sheets, was she?"

"Unfortunately, Jim, I think she was."

"Sometimes I could strangle my sister."

"Uncle Jim! Don't say that about mother."

"Sorry Peggy, I didn't realise you were listening."

"That doesn't matter. What is Mrs Walker to think of you, saying things like that?"

"Mrs Walker," Observed Mrs Walker, "Entirely agrees with the sentiment expressed by your uncle."

"But Mother, how can you not be excited. It'll be just like a proper play, with costumes and everything. Besides, you're good at acting. You made an excellent Man Friday, the first summer we were here."

"So I did. But Titty, you're not supposed to be encouraging me, you're on the other team.2

"True. I forgot that..."

In the midst of the chaos, Mrs Blackett reappeared, holding two old flour sacks, and a small tin. Calling for order, she bade C. Flint and Mrs Walker to come and stand either side of her, and gave them each a bag. Then she told them to each remove one red, one green and one blue slip of paper from the tin, and place them in their bin bag, without looking at them. Then she sent C. Flint's team up to the bedrooms, telling them they had the whole of the upstairs, and allowed Mrs Walker's team free range downstairs, minus the kitchen, where cook was busy baking.

C. Flint's team settled in the boy's room, shifting the beds to either side and clearing as much floor space as possible. Then they emptied the bag out in front of them. Inside were, as promised, 5 sheets, a pair of scissors, a needle and thread, some props, and the three slips of paper.

**A quote: ****There's a fine line between genius and insanity. I have erased this line.**

**A Character: The Milkman**

**And a Circumstance: Trapped in a cellar with no way out. **

Mrs W's team had the same, only with:

**A quote: ****One day, we will look back on this, laugh nervously, and change the subject.**

**A character: The Queen**

**A circumstance: Riding camels in the Sahara.**

...

Preparation soon began with gusto, scripts were written, characters selected, costumes started being planned and stitched. First run through, second, constant calls of 'Oy, get on stage now,' 'What are you doing? You should be over there,' and 'That was my line, you idiot, yours is next.' The gong was sounded for tea, and the meal was rushed through, no one really tasting Cook's carrot cake at all, in their urgency to get back to their plays. Soon time was up, and it was performance time. Mrs Blacked had converted a room downstairs which wasn't being used for rehearsing into a theatre, shifting in all the dining room chairs in a row, so that the audience could be seated, and rigging up a curtain over the doorway, so that the hall and room opposite provided a backstage and changing room area out of sight of the audience. A coin was flipped, and it was decided that Mrs Walker's team would go first.

**Cast:**

**Mrs W: The Queen (and narrator)**

**Peggy: The Camel Owner**

**Susan: Zoologist researching Saharan Talking Camels **

**Rodger: Camel Behind**

**Timothy: Camel Head.**

Once everyone was seated, the lights were dimmed (Read: Turned off) and brightened (Turned on again) and the play began.

Mrs Walker entered, her sheet masterfully stitched by her and Susan to represent a royal gown, and a crown on her head crafted out of cardboard and an egg box which had formed part of their props. She spoke, carefully and clearly.

"It was a windy night, many years ago, when I first visited the vast and strange lands of the Sahara. The sun was just setting over the sand dunes, leaving everything looking pale, and blurry round the edges. I was travelling the way all do in the Sahara, on camel back. Well, I'd started off on the camel, but it was too bumpy for my liking, so I walked alongside it. The twilight plays strange trick on your imagination, when you're out there. The things that happened that night, come, I'll tell you."

"It all started so well. I met up with Manuel, the Camel Owner, and as soon as he learnt that I was the Queen, he had no problem lending me a camel. In fact..."

Here Peggy appeared, her sheet wrapped round her like a toga, with a turban on her head made from all the scraps left over.

"Your Majesty, it is an honour. How may I help you?"

"I wish to borrow a camel."

"One? You have no servants? No guard? But you cannot travel the desert alone. It will not do. I shall escort you. Indeed, you shall ride Humphrey."

"Humphrey?"

"My camel. He will be pleased to be of assistance. Humphrey?!" The last was a shout.

Here the curtain seemed to be being attacked, and then, from the other side, burst through the strangest camel ever set eyes upon. Timothy and Rogers sheets had been ingeniously stitched together so that Timothy could stand at the head of the camel, and Roger in the hump, and wire had been used to ensure the body maintained its shape. All the legs moved out of time, and it soon became clear the back half couldn't see anything, for when the front half stopped, the back didn't , and there was a crash. The camel was obviously used to this; it didn't seem the slightest bit phased. The Queen, trying not to laugh, continued her narration.

"I started out the evening trying to ride on Humphrey. It didn't work, though it certainly caused some amusement. After a while I gave up, slid off, and offered to lead Humphrey with the rope." Here she took the string which was dangling from Humphrey's neck.

"We walked on into the desert. Suddenly we heard the sound of panting and running footsteps, and a figure appeared in the distance."

Susan appeared round the curtain.

"Wait!" She called. "Wait for me."

"So we waited, and she caught up."

"I'm looking," Susan informed them, "For a Saharan talking camel, and the locals said you might have one."

"A what?!" Spluttered Peggy (the owner, whom Susan had addressed).

"A Saharan talking camel."

"There's no such thing!"

"Who are you?" Demanded Mrs Walker in her best 'royal' voice, "And what do you mean? I for one have never heard of this creature."

"Neither have I!" Came a voice, and everyone span round. There was no one there but Humphrey.

"Who... Who's there?" Called Peggy.

"You do have one! I knew you would!" Chanted Susan dancing round and cackling with delight. The audience was baffled; they'd never seen this side of Susan before.

"What on earth is going on?!" Demanded the Queen.

"I'm sure I don't know." The voice really did sound like it was coming from Humphrey. The audience were unsure as to whether they were meant to assume it was Humphrey talking, or ignore the fact that it was Timothy's voice speaking.

"Look, I must be going mad. I'm sure my camel is talking." Exclaimed Peggy.

"I told you they existed!" Susan exclaimed.

The Camel danced a silly jig. And laughed hysterically (Rodger...). The audience was in fits.

The Queen was watching with an expression of baffled amusement, and Peggy seemed horrified at the change in her camel. Susan ran forward to hug the camel, but hit Timothy round the head in the process, producing a loud 'Ow'. The Queen took control.

"Okay, would whoever is currently playing tricks on us please reveal themselves. It ceases to amuse me."

Tim's voice echoed from inside the costume.

"You heard her, she's not amused. We should give up now."

"No, she has to say it."

"Say what? What do I have to say?" Demanded the queen.

"Say it. What Victoria always said. We are not amused."

"We are not amused. Are you happy now? Reveal who you are, or I shall have your heads cut off."

Here Peggy nudged her and stage whispered "How can you cut their heads off if you don't know who they are?"

"That is beside the point." The Queen retorted. "Completely irrelevant. Reveal Yourselves" She called, raising her voice.

At this point there was a rustling sound and Roger and Timothy appeared. The audience stared at the camel in astonishment. How was it still standing?

"YOU?!" Exclaimed Susan, outraged.

"Us," Timothy agreed.

"You... You Tricked me."

"You were too easy to trick."

"It was still mean."

"Who cares," Roger laughed.

"Would someone please care to tell me what on earth is going on?" The Queen was growing impatient.

"They tricked me!" Exclaimed Susan.

"You already said that." Peggy observed, "How?"

"They told me where to find a stable in which there lived a Saharan Talking Camel. Then they hid somewhere and talked to make it seem like there was a Saharan talking camel."

"And you all fell for it!"

"That is embarrassing." The Queen stated, and everyone agreed. "One day, we will look back on this, laugh nervously, and change the subject. For now, I want to find somewhere to sleep, so can we forget it, and get a move on."

Here she switched to Narrating.

"And that is the story of our chaotic night in the desert. We eventually found accommodation, the boys (pupils at Susan's college) apologised, and everyone laughed about it together. We hope it has provided you with as much amusement as it has us." The audience clapped, the actors bowed, and the camel fell over, revealing the wheelie chair it had been precariously balanced on. Everyone laughed.

**...**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Also, any ideas for C. Flints group? Using the prompts, send me your plot ideas, by PM or in a review. They will be much appreciated.**

**...**

**tic tac toe 03: Thank you for your continued support, it is much appreciated.**

**Dracones: Good luck with your GCSEs, I'm sure you will Ace them.**

**Pixel and Stephanie Forever: Love that idea, will definitely name the ship that! thanks for the info.**

**constantlearner: Thanks for the positivity. I'm taking English Lit, History, Music and Religious Studies for A Level. **

**TTTHNN: Thank you for your continued support. I will try and get more John Nancy in soon, but due to the rain, and everyone being trapped indoors, I'm struggling a little. There will be more!**

**SkyeBlue: I updated! Thanks for reviewing, you hurried up this chapter, your review is the reason I'm not in bed now... Sorry for taking so long...**

**...**

**Thanks to everyone who is enjoying this fic! Please continue to support me, and remember, ideas are welcome. Maybe even needed!**

**Thanks again,**

**G4E**


	11. The End of the Competition

**This chapter is dedicated to Dracones for the idea of a mad person, and constantlearner, who I believe is having an operation soon. **

**...**

**A quote: ****There's a fine line between genius and insanity. I have erased this line. (Just noticed I've changed this later. Now consists of only the first sentence)**

**A Character: The Milkman**

**And a Circumstance: Trapped in a cellar with no way out. **

"Right, Captain Flint, your group's up next. "Mrs Blackett announced, picking herself up off the floor, where she'd been sitting. "How long do you need to prepare?"

"Give us ten minutes for changing into costumes etc. Perhaps the other team could clear the stage of their... camel."

This set everyone off laughing again, because the last thing the pile of sheets and chairs looked like was a camel.

Eventually they recovered enough to let themselves out the room, and preparation began.

Ten minutes later the play began, rather dramatically, with the backstage/onstage curtain falling on Nancy's head as she entered the room. Once it'd been sorted, the play started.

**Cast List:**

**C. Flint: Cowherd**

**Nancy: The Milkman**

**John: 'Mad' Scientist**

**Titty: Mental Person**

**Bridget: Scientists Daughter**

Nancy, just about recovered from her episode with the curtain, took her position.

"Hello everybody!" She chorused, then looked disappointed when the response was poor. "I said, 'HELLO EVERYBODY!'"

"Hello!" Came the response, and she laughed.

"Better, we'll get there. Now, I guess you're probably wondering why we're here today. The problem is, you see, that we can't get out."

The audience looked well and truly confused.

"Let me explain..." (While Nancy had been talking the rest of the group had been finishing off preparations backstage, and the audience hadn't seen anything of them. Now C. Flint appeared, in the doorway.

"I say, I hate to interrupt you on your rounds, Mrs Milkman, sorry, Milkwoman," Captain Flint said, interrupting Nancy. (_**This is the start of the flashback)**_

"That's not a problem, sir, how may I help you?"

"Well, you see, I'm the local Cowherd, and recently my cows have been disappearing like odd socks out the washing machine! I don't know what to do. Then, as I walked past this house here, I'm sure I heard" Here he stopped what he was saying, turned to the audience and laugh "herd! Get it! Like a herd of cows..." There was no response, other than a promptly squashed chuckle from Peggy, so he sighed and returned to his narrative, "I heard the sound of a cow."

"Erm..." Everyone had to admit Nancy acted confusion very well. Either that, or Captain Flint had deviated from the script...! "And... What am I supposed to do."

"Well, you're the milkman."

"Yes..."

"So, if my cows disappear, then your milk does too, so you don't have a job."

"And..."

"Come into the house and look for the cow with me!"

Nancy, returning to narrating, sighed. "I didn't know what to do. So I thought about it for a bit, and eventually came to the conclusion that the only thing I could do was go inside with him. So I did." And Nancy linked arms with Captain Flint, and walked with him through the doorway. Here there was a massive scene change as everyone else moved onstage, spread out, but sitting down, to show they weren't important as off yet. Nancy and C. Flint reappeared in the doorway.

"Here we are, the last room we haven't checked."

"You can hardly call it a room, it's a cellar."

"Whatever it is, your cows won't be in here, come on, let's go."

Just then, Titty gave the most realistic moo she could, and C. Flint jumped and pointed, grabbing Nancy's arm.

"I told you! They're here! Come, please, let's find them."

"Alright," Nancy sighed, and they made their way into the room. Then suddenly there was a crashing noise, and the lights went out. The audience sat, frozen, unsure if this was part of the play or not.

"What on earth was that?!" Exclaimed Nancy.

"I don't know," Responded Captain Flint. "Whatever it was, let's get out of here."

"I... I can't see where the door is."

"There must be a way to get some light in this place."

"Moooooo!"

"Oh do be quiet."

The voice wasn't Nancy or C. Flints, and the pair froze. (Not that anyone could see this, it was too dark...) Then a faint light flickered on in the corner.

"Aha! I knew I had a light somewhere." And John shone his torch (a prop) around and froze, the light pointing at Nancy and C. Flint. "Who are you?!"

"I was about to ask the same thing!" Nancy gasped, "What on earth are you doing in a cellar with a cow, and why have all the lights gone out?"

"Cow? She's annoying, yes, but I think cow is taking it a bit too far. And I'm not sure why the light went out, I think it was the wind caused by my explosion slamming the door."

"She?"

"Oh, you haven't met Mildred the Mad yet? Mildred, come out here."

"Moo..." And Titty appeared, a crazed expression in her eyes, which was more from suppressed laughter than anything else. She was wearing her sheet very creatively, draped round her in a way which could only emphasise her complete insanity.

"Hello, Mildred," Nancy said, trying her hardest to be friendly.

"Mooo..." she responded cheerfully.

"Why does she sound like a cow?"

"Something went wrong when she was born, and for some reason she thinks she's a cow. She can talk English, just thinks mooing is more expressive." John explained.

"I see. Why are you here?"

"I am testing out some new experiments! What did you think I was doing? Living in the cellar by choice?"

"And why is she here, some relation to you?"

"Mildred? No. Just, when you're locked up in the dark, it is very easy to lose your grip on reality. There is a fine line between genius and reality, and having her here is a way of ensuring I know I'm on one side, and she's on the other."

The look on Nancy's face betrayed the fact she didn't quite agree.

Just then Bridget appeared with a tray and a mug.

"I brought your tea, Daddy." She said, clearly eager to remember all her lines and prove she was as good as the rest of them.

"Daddy," mused Nancy, "So she's..."

"My daughter, yes." John finished for her.

"And you keep her locked up with you?"

"She won't let me do anything else."

"Well, even if she doesn't want to get out, I do. Where's the door?"

"Well..."

"Where is the door?"

"Over there, but..."

"Okay," And she marched over to the 'door' and tried to turn the 'handle'.

"It won't open."

"I know."

"The handles jammed and..." She paused. "What do you mean, 'I know'?"

"If the door shuts and you're on the inside, you can't get out. It locks."

"So, you mean..."

"We're stuck. Yes."

"For how long?" Nancy shrieked.

"Well, the baker comes every other day, so at most, 48 hours."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I could, honestly."

"Erm... Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Well," Captain Flint looked nervous, "I was wondering, whilst we're trapped here, if you have anything I could eat. I'm hungry."

"Typical!" Nancy rolled her eyes. "Trapped, possibly might never see the light of day again, and he thinks of his stomach. Men!"

"They are strange creatures, aren't they?" Observed Titty, obviously deciding this would be a sentiment easier expressed without mooing.

"They are." Nancy agreed. "Sometimes I wonder if they're even human."

"Aliens!" Exclaimed Titty. "Aliens... I knew there was something odd."

At this point John reappeared, and Titty shrank back against the wall.

"Stay away from me, Demon from the sky!"

"What?! Mildred, what's going on?"

"She thinks you're an alien. Don't worry, it's not just you. Men in general."

"And where did she get that idea from?" John asked surprised.

"I don't know." Nancy answered too quickly, and the audience laughed. Just then Captain Flint reappeared, and Titty screamed and hid behind a box (one of their props).

Nancy, turning to the audience, took up the role of narrator again.

"So that's how we ended up here, trapped, in a cellar with no way out. I have often heard it said that there is a fine line between genius and insanity, and if I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to not only find the line, but probably run over it, screaming."

Here John switched the light back on, and they stood in a row and bowed, before leaving to get changed.

...

Once everything was sorted, Mrs Blackett called them all back together and ordered them to tidy up, returning props and chairs to their rightful homes, and replacing the curtain in the window. Whilst they did this, she sat and added up the points. Then she called them together again, and announced the scores.

"So, before this round, Jim's team was on 800 points, and Mary's team had 970 points. Now the points stand with..."

**...**

**I realize I didn't describe the costumes in much detail in this chapter. This is because the group hadn't gone for elaborate costumes, just ones they could wear comfortably. So let your imagination run wild, it is completely up to you what you imagine them wearing.**

**...**

**I am so so so sorry for the long delay, again. School and stuff got in the way. I should be doing homework now, but I felt guilty, so I did this instead.**

**...**

**I need votes. Which play was the best? Who should win? By how much?**

**...**

**I apologize if this play stuff wasn't to your liking, we shall return to normal life. I will do my very best to get some John/Nancy in the next chapter.**

**...**

**Fergus Mason: I am really sorry for my drastic error in the last chapter, I will go and change it in a minute. **

**SkyeBlue: I'm pleased you're enjoying it. Keep reviewing.**

**constantlearner: I love the fact it made you laugh. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that your op goes well. Mistletoe sounds like great fun! I shall see what I can do.**

**Pixel And Stephanie Forever: Once again, apologies for raising your hopes by accident. I will write something for you to make up for it. Thank you for your support.**

**Dracones: Well, here you go. Hope you liked it.**


	12. Triumphs and Tears

**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry, guys! I never meant to leave you for this long. It's been months and I know I cannot apologize enough. School's just been so crazy and I seem to always be working on an essay, and then theres Christmas, and Saxophone exams, and concerts, and...**

**Well, last night I suddenly realised exactly how long it'd been and so I stayed up till half past midnight writing this for you. An early Christmas present, in case I can't get on again. However, I hope I'll be able to post at least one more chap before then...! **

**Without further ado, Chapter 11!**

**...**

"So, before this round, Jim's team was on 800 points, and Mary's team had 970 points. Now the points stand with..." Here her voice faded, she stopped, in order to build tension, then smiled. "Change of plan, I won't announce it like that. We'll do it this way instead. So, 50 points for quote go to... Both teams! 50 points for character go to... Both teams. And... 50 points for circumstance go to... Both teams! Now, the points for sheets. Mary, everyone in your team had their sheet in use. However, because Roger and Tim's sheets had become part of the camel, when they appeared at the end, they weren't wearing the sheets, which is unfortunately against the rules I set, so, 5x50 – 2x50= 150 points. Jim, your team all used the sheets to good effect, and wore their sheets all the way through. So, that is 5x50, with no points deducted. 250 points."

Here she had to pause, as Susan's team were making a fuss about the sheets.

"I said, in the initial instructions, that points would be deducted for lack of sheets. Be pleased I added on 50 each for the camel, before taking them off again. I can take off another 100 if you so wish." At this they all shut up.

"Right, what's left? Props? Okay. Mary, your team made no especial use of the props."

"Yes we did!" Burst out Roger, indignant, "What about mother's crown?"

"But it wasn't part of the plot, was it? Let me finish. As I was saying, you didn't really use the props provided, however, for making good use of the chair and the sheets as a splendid camel, you may have an extra 20 points. Fair? Good."

"Jim, your team used the torch, the mug, and the box. So that's 150 points."

Here she paused to consult her small slip off paper, on which it read:

**Mary: 970+50+50+50+150+20=1290**

**Jim: 800+50+50+50+250+150=1350**

"So, it is my duty to announce that Mary's team finished the game with... 1290 points, and Jim's team finished with...1350 points! So... Jim's team are the winners!"

Here C. Flint and team broke into loud cheering, whilst Mrs Walker's team all looked rather dejected.

Mrs Blackett allowed 5 minutes of celebrating/commiseration, the shepherded the whole lot up to bed.

...

Exhausted after the night's activities, everyone fell asleep quickly. Or, almost everyone. Nancy, lying still in bed until she was sure everyone else was asleep, rose quietly, and made her way downstairs. The fire was still glowing in the kitchen, so she slipped in there, grabbing a glass of water and curling up on front of the fire.

Running her finger along one of the stones in the fireplace she pulled it out slightly, enough to slide out from behind it a small tin box. This she set on the floor in front of her, and removed from it a bundle of letters. Smiling to herself, she flicked through them.

There were a whole range of letters, in different coloured inks, on different coloured paper. Some were hasty scrawls on the back of envelopes; some were essay long and very detailed. They covered a range of times as well, some written way back in the past, some in modern day. But for whatever reason, they all meant something to Nancy.

These letters were gathered by her, over the years, from various people to her. Often she would come and read through them, starting with the recent ones, mainly from john. However, tonight was different. She picked up the letter on the bottom of the pile.

_My dear daughter,_

_I haven't time to write much, but all is well, and I love you._

_I'll be home soon._

_Your loving Father,_

_Bob Blackett._

_..._

_My dear daughter,_

_How are you? I was thinking of you this morning. I wish work didn't call me away so much... I miss you._

_With Much Love,_

_Your Father._

_..._

_Hey darling,_

_I love you,_

_Dad._

_..._

_Good news!_

_Apparently I'll be home for Christmas! I can't wait to see you again._

_With love, forever,_

_Daddy._

_..._

This was the last in the collection. The last letter Nancy received from her father. She clutched to her chest as the tears fell, silently.

...

Upstairs, John woke with the feeling that something wasn't right. Rising from his bed, he slipped downstairs to try and work out what was wrong. Catching sight of Nancy in the kitchen, he ran to her, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed. After a while the tears slowed, and she looked up.

"Thank you." Her voice was quiet, and not as assertive as normal, but it didn't waver.

"No problem. Nancy, you know I'm here..."

"If I ever need anything... I know. I just, I need some time alone every year. Christmas is hard. It's fine, during the daytime, there's stuff going on, and no time to think, but at night, when it's dark and quiet... They think I don't remember, John. They think I forgot..." Another tear ran down Nancy's cheek.

"Forgot what...? Nancy, who're 'they'?"

"Mum, the GA, Jim, they think I was too young to remember." She handed him the letter she'd been clutching. "He never came home, John. He never came home." Her voice cracked, and he wrapped his arms around her once more, rocking her back and forwards as she cried. Behind them, the big clocked ticked, marking the minutes. It struck midnight, then half past. One o'clock. Two. The couple sat together, not saying anything, remembering the past, and dreaming of the future. Three. Now John was drawn back into the present, and he sighed quietly, breaking Nancy from her trance like state.

"Bed." He said decisively, and she nodded.

"Bed," she agreed, and gathered up the letters, slipping them back into their hiding place. Then she took John's hand, and they climbed the stairs together.

**...**

**Thank you all so much for your support! This wouldn't keep going (slowly, but it is still moving... Just!) without all your support. It really does mean the world. **

**Sorry if it was a bit sad... And a bit short. I thought that was a good place to stop...**

**...**

**constantlearner: I am pretty much 'buried under a mountain of essays on a permanent basis' as you so nicely put it, but your comment acted rather like a needed kick up the backside, and here's the next chapter as a result! Don't worry about the mistletoe thing, I haven't got that far yet.**

**Pixel and Stephanie Forever: Sorry bout the plays... And sorry for disappearing for ages. Hopefully over Christmas I'll get some time for writing. I got your PM (can't remember if I replied). Might write a separate fic for you, if you don't mind, instead of incorporating it into this one. It'd be the least I can do after I've messed you around so much, on top of which, I'd planned for this fic to be solely John/Nancy.**

**SkyeBlue: I'm pleased you liked it. And I hope you haven't given up on me recently!**

**Dracones: Erm... Sorry for ignoring your draw suggestion... Hope it wasn't too unbelievable for you. **

**Faith: Wow! Not sure about best ever... But it means a lot to get reviews like that! THANK YOU :) Christmas eve sounds good. I might just do that... **

**Twiggy288: Thank you so much! There was some John/Nancy in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and didn't find it too unbelievable...**

**TTTHNN: I missed you :) It's good to have you back. Teachers are evil things. As to being older, I had my 17th Birthday in October. So... I don't know how old you are... I love your enthusiasm over the acting :) I hope the scoring made sense. Feel free to criticize, I know nothing about drama...! Sorry for not contacting you, but I had no way of finding you to get your email...! Anyway, thanks for the lovely review, and I hope you enjoyed this...**

**...**

**I am going to apologise once more for my long absence. As a warning, if life keeps going like this, you may have an equally long wait for the next update, though I hope not. **

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review! **

**G4E**


	13. The Rescue

**Merry CHristmas! And a Happy New Year!**

**I apologise for having once again disappeared. Also, this chapter may seem a bit slow at the start, but it gets better, or at least, I think so. **

**This chapter is dedicated to constantlearner, whose idea it was, a very long time ago, to have someone... well, I won't say what, that'd give it away. **

**...**

The next morning the whole house slept in, Mrs Blackett and Mrs Walker being the first up at 9 o'clock. They let the others sleep as long as possible, but had to wake them up at 10, being well aware the GA might arrive any time from ten past, and would be horrified to find them all in their pyjamas still.

The grumbles from all were quickly silenced by the threat of the GA, and before long the half awake group were gathered round the table in the kitchen, watching the rain, which continued to fall, and hurriedly swallowing down mouthfuls of cereal.

They had all just about finished when the doorbell rang, and there was the GA. Quickly they bundled all the bowls into the sink, and Cook promised to wash them. Then they traipsed through into the other room, where they greeted the GA as cheerfully as they could, and prepared for another boring day trapped inside in the rain.

...

Later that evening, once the GA had finally been shipped off back to her hotel room, and everyone had heaved a sigh of relief, everyone found the tiredness creeping up on them, and excused themselves, so that they might go to bed. John found it was a relief to settle down under the covers and shut his eyes, even if it was his night on the floor and not the most comfortable place to try and rest. He fell asleep quickly to the bustle of everyone else preparing for bed.

...

He was awoken from a deep sleep rather suddenly, and sat up, confused. The room was still pitch black, the sun had not yet risen. So what had awoken him?

"John?!" Nancy called again, from the door. She was getting rather impatient. How many times was she going to have to whisper-shout his name? Luckily this time he'd heard her, and he threw off the blankets and tiptoed to the door.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Come downstairs," she said, "We can talk freely there."

And she pulled him down the stairs and to the window.

"Someone's trapped, look" and she pointed out, towards the lake. There was a torchlight flashing from one of the islands.

"Who says they're trapped?" John grumbled, still half asleep and annoyed at having been disturbed. "They aren't flashing SOS, or any other sort of morse, so far as I can see. Just waving a torch about randomly. Probably campers, or crazy explorers."

"In this weather?" Nancy stared at him as though he was the one who was crazy. "Jib-booms and bob-stays! You think someone might actually consider going out in pouring rain at two in the morning to explore an island which is probably half submerged? If that is what they're doing, they need rescuing from themselves!"

"Well, whatever they're doing, I don't see what we can do about it."

"Oh, come on John! We have to save them. By golly, what if they're dying. They might be half drowned. For all we know, they've been there for days and days."

"I doubt it; the torch would be out of battery by now."

"Oh come on John, stop being hard hearted, it doesn't suit you."

"Look, Nan, I promised Mother, the last time we sailed at night, that war the first time we met, that I wouldn't do it again. That I would never sail at night again. I meant it. I can't just break that promise."

"Come on, John..."

"Why don't we just wake the others and..."

"It'll take too long! They won't sail out themselves; they'll call the fire brigade, or the police or someone. Whoever's out there might be drowning! Come on, please! Or I'll have to go alone."

"No! You're not going alone. I... I'll come with you. Just let me grab some clothes, I'm still in my dressing gown, and so are you. Quickly, and then we'll go."

The two slipped back upstairs, and dressed as quickly as they could. Before long they were wrapped in anoraks and running across the very boggy front lawn, towards the boathouse.

The lake had risen, because of the rain, and they soon realised reaching the boathouse was going to be a challenge because the lake now covered a larger chunk of garden than it ever had before. Luckily, because the garden was on a gentle slope, although it now covered an extra several metres of grass, it had only risen by a few centimetres, meaning the boats should still be safe inside.

Grabbing John's hand, Nancy ploughed straight into the risen water, pulling him with her, together they waded as fast as they could through the water to the front of the boat house, where they then had to feel around in the dark, ankle high in water, until they found Amazon. Nancy also found, on a shelf, an old lantern and a box of matches, so she quickly lit the lantern, and followed John aboard. Quickly they removed the sail, it was too wet and windy for it to be safe trying to navigate the many rocks that surrounded the islands. She huddled as close to the bow as she could get, and John located the oars, and they were off, Nancy holding out the lantern, which luckily seemed to be waterproof, and acting as lookout, and John rowing. Slowly they made their way out into the main body of the lake, and then towards the islands. They weren't really sure which island the light had been coming from, but were hoping they'd see it again from the lake. Progress was slow, neither of them wanting to run aground themselves, but they moved progressively forwards, hoping they'd make it out of this safely.

The rain continued to pour, filling the boat with water. At first this hadn't been much of a problem, but then it started getting deeper, and the boat sank lower in the water, and the lake seemed to be getting higher. John sighed, stopped rowing, and grabbed the bucket which was kept for circumstances such as these, in the hope it would never have to be used. Quickly he began throwing bucketfuls over the side, while the rain continued trying to fill the boat up. John was, however, emptying the boat faster than the rain could fill it, and before long the water level had been reduced to minimal, and they were able to move on again.

They saw the torchlight first, flickering again, dimmer than it had been before. The battery must have been dying. Then they could hear a voice, shouting for help. Nancy lent forwards, knowing they must be nearing land, checking the water for rocks, as best she could. The voice got nearer, the water got shallower, and an island materialised out of the rain ahead of them. On it, knee high in water and dripping from head to toe stood a figure, the last figure they'd expected to see on the island so late at night, and, once they'd recovered from the shock, or maybe because of the shock, both John and Nancy dissolved into giggles. Recovering their senses pretty quickly, Nancy rose and jumped from the boat, while John sought out the anchor and threw it over the side to stop Amazon drifting off.

"Aunt Maria?" Nancy asked, disbelief clouding her voice. Was this a nightmare? It couldn't really be...

"Yes, Ruth. It's me."

"But... What...? How...?"

"No time for that now. Come, the owner of the boat which crashed here is over there, he knocked himself out in the crash. If you and the young man would carry him down for me, it took all my strength to drag him up there in the first place."

John, who had joined them ashore, ran up the slope, followed quickly by Nancy, and together they picked the man up, and carried him back down to Amazon. Nancy quickly seated the GA in the stern, lay the man as best she could across her, and clambered back into the bow, enabling John to take the oars once more. They drew up the anchor, and were off. Because of the extra weight Amazon had now sunk lower in the water, and with the rain still pouring heavily, it became necessary for Nancy to instruct the GA to bail out the boat. The GA had looked at her, horrified, and stuttered,

"But Ruth... Darling!"

"Not Ruth, Aunt Maria. This is my terrain. Aboard Amazon I'm Nancy, and if you don't bail for all your might it won't just be the captain going down with the ship." The Great Aunt looked shocked at Nancy's suddenly taking a stand, and indeed, Nancy was rather shocked at herself. The sight of a rock straight ahead drew her concentration back from contemplating this, and she called out sharply,

"Rock ahead, commodore, straight ahead."

"Right you are!" John returned, and the crisis was saved. Soon they were clear of the islands and rowing back towards the mouth of the river, and Nancy found she knew this stretch of the lake so well it no longer required all her concentration. Instead she searched the landscape ahead for any sign that someone was awake up at Beckfoot. While they'd been rushing about, and it had all been a life or death situation, she hadn't noticed, but now she was starting to feel very damp and excessively cold, and she hoped someone was waiting with hot cocoa and a towel for them to return. But why would they be? It was only about four in the morning. Everyone would still be asleep. Then she thought she saw a flicker of light. Perhaps someone had missed them after all. She raised the lantern above her head, trying to see, but also hoping someone might see it. She hadn't felt so tired in a long time...

"Nan!" John's urgent voice caught her before she dropped off. "I need your directions. How do we navigate this next bit?" And she was jerked back into the action, directing John as to how to steer the boat up the Amazon River. Adrenaline kicked in again, and she shouted out instructions,

"There should be a large rock Starboard," and "Once you see that tree on Port side, steer slightly stronger on the Starboard side," and "Look out, a branch hangs down over this bit, Aunt Maria! DUCK!"

And then they were in sight of the house, and they could see a light in one of the windows, and Nancy yelled out "Ahoy! Ahoy there! Beckfoot!"

And the door was opened, and people were running everywhere, and John rowed the boat as high up the lawn as he could get, and they all jumped out, and someone carried the man indoors, and tied Amazon to a tree, and Nancy found herself walking up the lawn in the rain, as though in a dream. She was aware of John behind her, could hear him saying something, but she couldn't make out the words. And she made it through the door, someone passed her a towel. People were talking, but she couldn't the words. Everything seemed to go fuzzy, blurry round the edges. And then it just went black.

**...**

**Thank you for reading. You are all amazing. **

**...**

**constantlearner: Thank you for reviewing! And for the idea for the chapter, although it's not exactly what you suggested. **

**Twiggy288: Not so much fluff in this chapter, I'm afraid. More of an action-y section. I hope you liked this as well. **

**Dracones: Love that song (Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol) It's the only song I can play off by heart on the piano. **

**Pixel and Stephanie Forever: I don't think the books ever tell us what happened to their father, and I don't feel brave enough to make up something as important as how a character died... Anyone else know?**

**TTTHNN: I wasn't sure whether to dedicate this to you as well or not, as I discarded the idea of it being John and Nancy trapped on the island needing rescuing... I like the idea of them being stuck somewhere together in a situation which risks their being found out, though. Maybe I'll add that somewhere else...**

**...**

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS! And that you enjoyed this, my late Christmas present to you.**

**Please leave a review. **

**G4E**


	14. The GA's Tale

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry guys. I really am. But my AS exams start on the 13th. So I've been working. Only I finished this by adding a few sentences at a time, and I had to post it. After the 22nd of May I will try and post more often. Honest... But for now, enjoy this!**

**...**

Chapter 13

John, who'd glanced up in time to see her face go white, leapt forward and grabbed her. Together with Mrs Blackett he'd carried her up the stairs and laid her on the bed. Having checked that her pulse was steady and all that had happened was that she'd fainted, they left her upstairs and joined everyone else in the living room, where the others were eager to hear the tale. It was now nearly morning, and though the sun wasn't yet risen, nobody felt like they would get any sleep till they'd heard the full story.

The man whom they'd rescued had been brought round, and he was now sitting on the sofa, wrapped in towels, blankets, and an old dressing gown, drinking cocoa, which cook had produced by the bucketful. The Great Aunt, aside from being slightly paler than usual, looked completely normal. She looked up as John and Mrs Blackett entered the room.

"How is Ruth? Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine, Aunt Maria, she's resting now."

"If anything happens... It'll be my fault."

Everyone stared in astonishment. Was the GA feeling guilty? She was capable of emotion?

"Don't worry, Aunt," Mrs Blackett soothed. "It'll be fine. Nan– Ruth is strong. She'll be alright. Now, how about you tell us what happened?"

"Well, you put me on the boat, as you know, and we set off pretty well. It was raining hard, and we couldn't see much, but I was convinced that as Simon" (she gestured to the man they'd saved with her) "is local, and has grown up on this lake, we'd be alright. We seemed to be making quick work through the dark, and I really thought we were going to make it safely. Then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, there was a grinding noise, and the whole boat shuddered. The next thing I knew, there was water in the bottom of the boat, around my feet. I didn't know what to do! Simon grabbed my arm, pulled me forward in the boat, and pretty much threw me out. The water was shallow, and in the darkness I could just about make out the shape of an island, so I scrambled towards it. I expected Simon to follow me, to appear behind me, but when I turned round he wasn't there.

"I waded back out, into the water, towards the boat. He was swimming towards me, but he wasn't really moving forwards. In one hand, just above water level, he held a torch. I could see he was sinking.

"As quickly as I could I waded towards him, taking the torch with one hand and using the other to help him stand. He was unsteady on his feet, and I could see he wouldn't make it far before collapsing. I urged him on as best I could, we made it close to 'dry' land, but then he lost his footing, fell. I managed to keep his head above water, but it was obvious that he was unconscious, and I'm afraid that in dragging him to shore I may have rather badly cut and bruised him.

"I dragged him as far up the beach as I could, still carrying the torch, then stopped to think. It was obvious the storm was planning on continuing on for ages, and I wasn't sure how badly injured Simon was. The last thing I wanted was to come down with a fever at Christmas, and I knew he wouldn't want pneumonia either. So I took the torch, and plodded back down to the lakes edge. Turning the torch on, I then realised I had no idea what to do with it, and I suddenly wished I had paid attention to Ruth, all those years ago, when she'd tried to explain to me that Morse code was important and I ought to learn it. But I hadn't listened, and I had no idea what to signal. So I just waved. I waved the torch up and down and backwards and forwards till I felt quite dizzy. And I didn't stop. Not when the wind changed direction and the rain hit my face, not when my hat blew off and disappeared into the distance, not even when I noticed the torch was dimming so rapidly I only had a short amount of time left.

"It was then, just as I thought I was going to have to give up hope, that I saw a light appearing in the distance. I yelled, then, like I've never yelled before and I hope I never have to yell again. 'Help!' I shouted, and it seemed like they could hear me. The boat was heading closer, and I kept yelling and waving my near dead torch. And then from the boat I heard Ruth's startled voice call out 'Aunt Maria?' and I knew everything was going to be alright.

"Together Ruth and this young man here picked up Simon, and carried him down to the boat, and I climbed in after, and then they rowed expertly back here."

Now the storytelling fell to John, and he recounted how Nancy had woken him up, and begged him to help. He told them of the hunt for the Amazon in the dark, and rowing to the island with Nancy (sorry, Ruth!) holding the lantern, and of their shock and horror at finding it was Mrs Turner who was stranded.

"And you know the rest." John finished.

"What I want to know," Mrs Blackett suddenly announced, "Is why N- Ruth was out of bed in the first place. She should have been asleep, not looking out the window."

"Who knows?" Peggy observed.

"She'll tell us when she's recovered," John said confidently. "She probably wanted a glass of water or something."

"Probably."

"But why," Titty complained, "Did she wake you? It's hardly fair! We're all good sailors, and I don't see why you got the adventure."

John's face flushed a strange shade of red, which he hoped people would put down to the heat in the room. Susan saved him.

"Because John's the oldest and the closest to Nancy in age. Besides, he's the commodore. It had to be him who went."

Everyone had to admit there was sense in this answer.

The conversation drifted after that, and the group sat up until it was gone seven. Then Mrs Walker caught Roger yawning, remembered that everyone had lost a lot of sleep, and rushed about organising the reorganising of rooms so that Nancy was left undisturbed. The GA was given Mrs Blackett's bed, and Captain Flint, Timothy, Roger and John were set up with beds in the sitting room, some on the floor and some on the sofa. The girls got the boys room and Simon was put on a collapsible camp bed in the dining room, where the table had to be shifted to one side. Mrs Blackett and Mrs Walker made sure everyone was safely tucked in and the curtains were shut, before heading to bed themselves, Mrs Walker in with Bridget, Titty, Susan and Peggy who were head and tailing in the beds, and Mrs Blackett in with Nancy, in the spare bed.

John lay downstairs, listening to the others breathing deepen as they fell asleep, and watching the room grow lighter as day grew. He soon gave up on sleep. As tired as he was, he was too worried about Nancy. Once he was certain the others were asleep he slipped out of the room and climbed the stairs, not really sure what he was going to do when he got there. Luckily for him, Mrs Blackett heard him coming, and stuck her head out, expecting to have to send someone back to bed. But when she saw the look in John's eyes she opened the door wide, and gestured to him to enter.

"How is she?" John whispered desperately, anxious to hear any news.

"I don't know." Worry crossed Mrs Blackett's face, and she sighed. "It isn't like Nancy. She doesn't faint, and she certainly doesn't collapse like this. She's never been in the habit of getting up for a glass of water in the night either."

"But physically...?"

"Her pulse is stable, her breathing regular. She has a slight temperature, but then she was out in the pouring rain. If I hadn't seen her collapse, I'd say she was just sleeping."

John saw the look of exhaustion that crossed Mrs Blackett's face.

"You need sleep too. Go to bed. I'll wake you if there's any change," He could see she was going to protest, so added "...Or after 2 hours. We'll work it like you would keeping watch on a ship. Get some sleep."

And Mrs Blackett found herself agreeing, and climbing into the other bed, vaguely aware of John taking up the wooden chair next to Nancy's bed. Then she felt sleep claim her, and this time she didn't fight it, aware her daughter was safe in John's care.

...

John sat beside Nancy, taking her hand and praying she was alright. He agreed with Mrs Blackett, it wasn't like Nancy, although he knew she hadn't had much sleep recently. It was probably a result of exhaustion, not helped by the pain she was obviously suffering from the loss of her father, many years before.

He'd heard that you could grow to associate a person with a time of the year, and if he'd died around Christmas, well, it made sense that that was when she remembered him most.

The clock in the corner ticked on steadily as Nancy and Mrs Blackett slept. John sat, lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice the two hours pass, nor the third. He didn't notice the room brighten as the rain outside stopped for the first time in days. He was entirely caught up in watching Nancy as she lay in front of him, a strange mix of worry and confidence muddling his head as he tried to convince himself she'd be fine.

"John..." His gaze flickered up, from her hand, which he'd been holding, to her face, her eyes wide open, and staring at him intently. "You look terrible!" She exclaimed, and he chuckled, worry abated.

"You look worse."

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"I didn't!"

"You did."

"Amazon pirates don't faint."

"What was it then? A ploy to allow you to throw yourself into my arms? I'm flattered!"

She laughed along with him.

"Is Great Aunt...?"

"She's fine. So's Simon?"

"Simon?"

"The man we saved."

"What time is it?"

"About... Half eleven."

"Evening?"

"Morning."

"Why's it so quiet?"

"Everyone's asleep. Mother sent them all back to bed."

"And not you?"

"Me as well. I couldn't sleep, I was too worried. I came up to see how you were, and your mum was here, and she looked exhausted, so I offered to keep an eye on you so she could sleep."

"And she let you?"

"Well, I promised to wake her up after two hours. You know, work shifts."

"Like keeping watch on a boat. How long ago was this?"

"Three and a half hours ago. Ish."

"Perhaps you should wake her."

"Perhaps I should. But she needed sleep."

"So do you. You look exhausted."

"I am," he said, suddenly realising how true that was.

She grinned up at him. "You sound surprised commodore! Neither of us have had much sleep recently."

"True," he admitted. "Do you think that's why...?"

"... Why I collapsed? Probably. After having very little sleep the night before last, and then last night, I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep, I felt restless, probably a result of being trapped inside all the time. In the end I got up, and just paced, round and round, downstairs. And then I saw the light, coming from the lake, and you know what my first feeling was? Relief. Not worry or fear, but relief, because finally I had an excuse to leave the house. Does that make me a bad person?"

And to his surprise, because this sort of worry was not one often presented by Nancy, he could see real, genuine fear in her eyes. His heart jumped in his chest, and he rose, sitting down next to her on the bed and wrapping his arms around her. "No," he whispered. "No, Nance, you're not a bad person. You did the right thing. You woke me, and we launched a rescue mission. The fact you're worrying about being a bad person just proves you aren't one."

She leant into his embrace for a while, then pulled away slightly. "Thank you, commodore. Thank you."

"No problem, love, it's what I'm here for."He paused for a moment, then sighed. "I guess I should wake your mother now."

"No need," came a voice from behind him. "I'm awake."

Mrs Blackett came forward and smiled at Nancy. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright."

John suddenly became aware he was still sitting on the bed with Nancy wrapped in his arms and shifted as though to move away. Mrs Blackett placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, stay where you are. I know your motives were pure."

"How long have you been awake, mother?" Nancy asked, for Mrs Blackett's statement had revealed she had heard at least some of the conversation.

"I came round as you told John he looked tired. Why have neither of you had much sleep?"

Nancy sighed.

"I don't... sleep much at Christmas time. The other night John found me, sat with me, and eventually convinced me to go to bed."

"But... Why?"

John felt Nancy tense, and squeezed her hand. Nancy smiled at him gratefully, then turned to her mother.

"Because... that's when... Daddy," And Nancy dissolved into tears.

"Oh, Nancy!" Exclaimed her mother, rushing forward to comfort her. And John, seeing he was no longer needed, or wanted, for this was a family matter, slipped out the room and back downstairs, where he settled back down on his blanket on the floor, and, worries relieved, fell asleep.

**...**

**So, there you go. I hope it went a small way to making up for my complete disappearance...**

**Dracones: Thanks for the praise. I don't know whether to make the GA nicer now, or whether she should stay being the 'evil' character... Any suggestions. Also, whether I should give her a backstory...**

**Twiggy288: No, she's not dead...! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot**

**constantlearner: Yup! Lack of sleep just about covers it. Well done for guessing... Thanks for the support and the mention in 'Interview'!**

**SkyeBlue: Thanks for the review, hope it all made sense. Don't worry about not reviewing... It's not like I'm regular at updating, so it balances out...**

**huidinigirl: Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Jen4850: Thanks for the feedback, pleased you enjoyed it.**

**Solo2863: Thanks for reading it! I realise sometimes it's a bit modern in places, I've found myself looking up the most odd things (such as when welly boots become popular, I think that's the next chapter...) to try and get it as accurate as possible, but sometimes I miss stuff...**

**Nankai no kyoufu: I apologise for apologising all the time! Thanks for reviewing. I shall bear in mind the surnames thing. I greatly enjoyed having the GA told off... Also, thanks for the racing idea, I shall consider it, perhaps for later though (not sure about having them racing at christmas!). I shall try and fit something in. The actual race was in August...**

**...**

**The other thing is, there are a growing number of us on here, but where is the fandom on Tumblr? I have yet to find a S&A Fan group, as such. I have set up an account under the name swallowsandamazonsforever and it would be great if we could try and get a small fandom section for ourselves, with some fan art etc. (I can't draw...)**

**...**

**Bye for now, I hope to post again soon,**

**Thanks,**

**G4E**


End file.
